


In the Infirmary

by reederwrighter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Badass Baritone Ben, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben's gotta earn Smut, Bens a reformed Snape, Byronic Ben Solo, Comedy of Errors, Drama & Romance, F/M, Han Solo Lives, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Hospital Wing, Intrigue, Jealous Ben Solo, Kylo Ren Angst, M/M, Mystery, Peacemaker Finn, Possessive Ben Solo, Powerful Ben, Professor Ben Solo, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Poe Dameron, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey POV, Romantic Tension, School Nurse Rey, Sexual Tension, Snape Kylo, Swolo, Virgin Rey, everyone ships it, healer Rey, intimacy through legilimency, non-canon, oblivious Rey, rey is bensexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reederwrighter/pseuds/reederwrighter
Summary: Rey is over the moon to be back in the halls of Hogwarts. Reunited with her best mate Poe and Headmaster Skywalker, Rey is looking forward to her first-year training under Madame Katana as the schools new Healer. But something is lurking in the shadows, and the brooding DADA Professor Solo seems to be everywhere: in the infirmary, in Chewie’s Hut, in the Forbidden Forest, in her dreams and in her thoughts.orRey has no idea what is going on and everyone else does.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 45
Kudos: 147





	1. Welcoming Feast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing! I had this plot in my head that I have to see through, and will be updating this story frequently. It _will_ be completed! Scouts honor. 
> 
> The story is from Rey's point of view for a reason. As her background slowly unfolds, it should become clear why Rey is so naive. Also, please keep in mind that Poe is like a big brother to Rey, as this is firmly Rey/Ben. No love triangles, except for Ben being a jealous idiot. 
> 
> Humor, Romance, Fluff with some Mystery sprinkled in of course. Have fun!

Rey could just make out the front gates of Hogwarts as dusk settled over the magnificent castle. Sprinting up the dirt path, skirt billowing with her trunk floating behind her, Rey had never been more excited to see pairs of rusty iron bars in her life. As her now scuffed Mary Janes skidded to a halt, she felt her trunk slam into her backside as she gracefully fell to the dirt floor.

“Bloody hell!” puffed out Rey, as she stumbled back up, desperately trying to brush the dirt off her skirt.

“Miss Niima! I dare say you are a sight for sore eyes!” said a skinny, blonde haired man holding up a lantern on the other side of the gate. 

Rey moved her arm across her face, attempting to make out the voice behind the bright light. 

“Mr. Threepo! So good to see you! Have I missed the feast?” she asked the caretaker nervously. 

“Oh, come now Miss Niima. You are not a student within these school walls anymore. Please call me Cee. Better get inside quick! I believe the feast should be starting any minute now.”

As Threepo opened the gates, Rey continued her sprinting, throwing a quick goodbye wave behind her as her trunk continued to loyally follow her through the quad. 

Rey couldn’t believe it! She was finally back home. Slowly stopping on the steps to catch her breath, Rey took a minute to peer out over the Black Lake as memories poured through. 

Chewie, the grounds keeper - her now very dear friend - showing up to Plutt’s orphanage all the way in the sands of the African desert to take her away. To a new life. 

It had been nearly a decade since then, but Rey never looked back. Her wonder of the Wizarding World never really faded, to the loving vexation of her best mate Poe. Thinking of Poe now reminded her of her first train ride on the Hogwarts Express. 

_Sitting alone in her carriage, eyes devouring a chocolate frog card with Headmaster Luke Skywalker’s face on it, she almost missed a boy bursting into her carriage, slamming the door and ducking below it's window._

_“Oh, hello there!” Rey said cheerfully._

_The boy snapped his head towards her and quickly moved his finger to his lips as a group of giggling girls passed the carriage. After the girls left, he seemed to deflate, but appeared to be eyeing her carefully – reminding her of a mouse attempting to dodge a snake._

_He seemed to come to some type of conclusion as he shot a tentative smile at her, soft brown eyes taking in the seat across from her._

_“Is this seat taken?” he asked._

_Rey shook her head and the boy slumped on the couch, perspiration on his brow. She wondered how long he had been running for._

_After he caught his breath, he seemed to perk up a bit as he stuck out his hand._

_“I’m Poe, Poe Dameron. I haven’t seen your face around. Are you a first year?” he asked with confusion marring his pleasant face._

_Remembering Chewie’s handshake, she grabbed his hand and gave an enthusiastic shake that shook his entire body with his arm._

_“First-year? Ah, well, I don’t think so?” she said shyly. “My name is Rey, Rey Niima”._

_After recovering from the handshake, Poe’s expression morphed into further confusion._

_“You don’t…think so?” he said._

_“We’ll, I’m new you see. I was so busy running around Diagonally with Chewie the other day, that I didn’t really have any time to ask any more questions about Hogwarts. I know there are four houses, and a Lake! I am so excited to see a Lake! Chewie also did tell me about a Forest. Is it really Forbidden? What does that even mean? What house are you in?!” she rambled excitedly, in what appeared to be in one breath._

_Poe just stared for a minute at her, until a slow beaming smile spread across his face. Rey thought it was a nice smile._

_“How old are you exactly?” he said with a raised eyebrow._

_“I’ll be thirteen in October - Chewie say’s my birthday is on Hoo-lloweenie?” she said pensively._

_Poe perked up. “Rey, that’s great! Looks like were both going to be third-years together.”_

_Poe then dove into explaining the four houses. How he was a Gryffindor, like his late parents. His obsession with Quidditch. Living with his Godmother Leia - who happened to be Headmaster Skywalkers twin sister, and the Minister of Magic to boot!_

_Rey listened with rapt attention. Poe’s life was fascinating._

_Later that evening, after Rey was sorted into Hufflepuff in Headmaster Skywalkers office, Poe grabbed her wrist as she past the stone gargoyle and dragged her all around the grounds. Showing her every corner he could, until Threepo came out and scolded him for being out past curfew and ‘setting a bad example for the young and impressionable Miss Niima.’_

_That night, lying in her bunk, Rey couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. Rey finally had a friend, and a home._

Lost in her memories, she didn’t realize how much time she had wasted, and continued up the stairs towards the Great Hall. Charming her trunk to make it’s way to her new quarters, Rey approached the double door’s and took a deep breath. 

Still out of breath, Rey pushed the doors open and was met with hundreds of heads whipping in her direction. She felt her freckled cheeks flush red, and her robe deciding now was the perfect time to inch off her, exposing a bare shoulder. She wondered if it was R2, the resident Poltergeist, playing a prank on her. This time Poe was not around to catch her wardrobe malfunction. 

Looking up towards the high table she saw Headmaster Skywalker standing, appearing to be in, what Rey assumed, the middle of a speech. As Rey quickly shuffled down the tables with her robe still inching off her shoulder, her eyes snapped to the Headmaster’s twinkling eyes. For her typical tardiness, he thankfully did not seem cross. 

On the contrary, it appeared he could not stop his lips from twitching upward. 

“Ah, Miss Niima! Glad to see you are in one piece. Please take a seat.” said Professor Skywalker, as Rey scurried to the only open seat at the high table.

“Student’s, Miss Niima will be taking over Matron Katana’s position in the Infirmary,” continued Professor Skywalker. “Unfortunately for us, Madame Katana has decided this will be her last year at Hogwarts and that her next calling is retirement, naturally.” 

A few students chuckled as a small, wizened, dark-skinned woman with giant glasses waved lazily to the crowd of students. 

“Madame Katana has kindly offered to train Miss Niima to take over her position. As a former Hogwarts student and the youngest recipient of the Barnabus Finkley Prize for Exceptional Healing, she needs not an introduction. However, let us give her a warm welcome anyway!” said Professor Skywalker enthusiastically. 

He motioned for her to rise from the seat she had just sprawled into. As she stood, she banged her knee under the table and her robe slipped once again. The students gave a long round-of-applause along with a few wolf whistles that made her cheeks flush once more. 

Once she collapsed back in the chair, she caught Poe down at the end of the high table trying to contain his mirth. After locking eyes and glaring at him, Professor Skywalker declared the feast to commence and piles upon piles of assortments of foods appeared before her eyes. 

Rey dug in with gusto, almost inhaling the food on her plate. She was just about to pop a strawberry into her mouth when she heard a soft baritone voice to her right. 

“Dirt.” 

Rey’s eyes quickly glanced over at the seat next to her where the voice migrated from. Strawberry still touching her lips, she trained her eyes up, _up_ and up - staring into a pair of fierce, dark eyes. After what felt like hours, she pulled her eyes away from his stare, and was able to take in the _breadth_ of this wizard. 

Dark black robes billowed out over mile-wide shoulders that fell over his chair. The arm that held a fork in his hand looked like it was somehow permanently flexing, gripping the fork tightly with a hand that could span her waist. Soft, dark hair fell in waves to his shoulders that surrounded a strong, pale face. Finally, she noticed his other hand, a giant hand that was pointing at the side of his face, next to a scar that slashed down past his eye. Was this man half-giant like Chewie? 

After devouring the strawberry, she found the courage to speak. “Dirt?” she squeaked, staring at the harsh slash across his eye.

“You have dirt. On the side of your face.” he rumbled. Still pointing to his brow. 

Rey felt chills all the way down to her toes. Was his voice magical? Rey always prided herself on her ability to heal with just her hands. Professor Skywalker had told her it was something she had been born with, an innate gift if you will. Did this man have some ability with his voice? Was this _possible_? 

She told herself just then, that a trip to the library was needed to investigate further. 

She quickly touched the side of her face. Normally smooth, she felt caked mud where he had indicated. She quickly whipped out her wand and conjured a small mirror. Glancing at her reflection, she saw not only the dirt across her brow but red lip’s shinning with strawberry juices. And, her hair had never been more disheveled! 

She squeaked and quickly wiped her mouth and the mud off, attempting to pat her shoulder-length hair into shape and tuck any loose strands behind her ears.

She turned toward him, a thank you on the tip of her tongue, but the words got stuck in her throat as she noticed those dark eyes staring at her lips, pupils blown wide. 

Oh dear! She must have not gotten all the juices off her mouth. 

After wiping her mouth with a napkin again, she turned back towards him.

“Thank you!” she said sincerely. “I accidentally apparated a mile away from the front gates and… well…suffice to say, I got caught in a hedge - a result of my botched attempt if you will," she said with a smile. "By the way, my name is Rey. Rey Niima” she chirped, beaming at him and returning to eat from her plate as she regarded him carefully. 

But the man just stared at her face, as if lost in a trance. 

A raucous, barking laugh down the table - presumably from Chewie - seemed to snap him out of it. He nodded his head in regards replying, “Professor Solo, Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher” his deep voice sending shivers down her spine once again. 

Yes, yes of course. A trip to the library was due. She must look further into this. 

“Are you from the States?” she asked bluntly. “It’s just, you’re accent….”

“Yes. Ilvermorny. Wampus.” he gruffed. “Dameron never mentioned me?”

But Rey's mind was backtracking. Solo. _Solo_? Why did that name sound so familiar? Then it clicked. 

“Wait! Are you related to Han Solo, the Quidditch player?” she all but bounced in her seat. “Poe _must_ hear about this, he follows – ” 

But before she could finish her thought, a familiar voice called out to her.

“Scavenger!” 

Rey whipped her head and saw Poe coming their way from the end of the high table. 

“Rey, what did I tell you about apparating!" said Poe with a chuckle. “You should have just used the Floo at the Three Broom Sticks like I told you too.” 

It was then that Rey noticed people getting up from there seats. It appeared the feast had ended and Rey didn’t even notice. To intent on Professor Solo and his _maybe_ magical voice. 

Poe approached her seat, but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Professor Solo to her right.

“Ren.” said Poe coldly. 

“It's _Solo_ , Dameron.” Professor Solo sneered as he slowly stood up from his chair, towering over Rey _and_ Poe now. His thighs and legs just as massive as the rest of his body. 

Rey’s eyes darted between the two in what she deduced was a sort of stand-off. It reminded her of a magical creature book she had read during her Healer training at St. Mungo’s. Something about Pygmy Puff males puffing there fur out to assert dominance. 

How odd. 

With one final glare from Poe, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from Professor Solo, chatting about showing her the new batch of Nimbus 3000’s he acquired for his flying lessons for the first-years. 

Whipping her head back before exiting the Great Hall, Rey chanced a glance towards the high table to see a pair of dark eyes boring into her own.


	2. Settling In

The next couple day’s saw Rey settling into her new living quarters next to the Hospital Wing. Located behind the tapestry of a pair of tap-dancing camels, it was a prime place to dash back and forth to the Infirmary. After managing to get her trunk down from the ceiling it decided to perch on, she went about decorating her new living space with an abundance of healing herbs and plants. 

Plants were something she never took for granted. Having only know sand dunes of the Nubian Desert until the age of 12, she never imagined there could be so much green in the world until she came to Hogwarts. 

After spending some time decorating her room, she went to work brewing a new batch of Sleeping Draught for Maz. Tomorrow, classes would start for the students. Which of course meant injuries galore. It was only after dropping her ingredients into the cauldron, did she realize she was missing Wormwood abstract for the potion. It appeared a trip to the storage room was needed. 

She quickly put on her Healer robes, this time over a _long- sleeve_ blouse – best not make the mistake again – and set off for her intended destination. After trapezing through the moving staircases, she entered the dungeons to find not only Poe, but a dark-skinned man with his arms wrapped around him.

“Oh!” she gasped, slowly backing out of the room. 

“Scavenger!” said Poe with surprise. The other man broke away from Poe’s embrace, looking sheepish. “I’m glad you’re here, I’ve been meaning to introduce you to Finn,” said Poe. 

The man in question held out his hand to her. “I’ve heard so much about you. Actually, Poe can’t seem to shut his trap about you,” he said with that sheepish smile. “Finn Calrissian, Potions Master.” 

So, _this_ was Finn. Poe mentioned in his Owl’s that he had met ‘the one’ - a man named Finn. She didn’t realize it was another professor! Leave it to Poe to charm his way into _that_. 

Rey grasped his hand and gave him, what Poe dubbed, ‘the Chewie handshake’. Finn’s eyes glanced to Poe’s dancing with mirth. 

“Rey, what are you doing here, it’s almost midnight,” said Poe with exasperation. 

“I need some Wormwood abstract from the storage room. Maz’s supply of Sleeping Draught is running low. I’m not sure she has been doing anything these past few days except listening to the _Witching Hour_ on the WWN,” said Rey with an eye-roll. 

“I can help you with that,” said Finn. “I also have a box of Dittany with your name on it,” he said with a wink. 

“Merlin, that reminds me – I need to get the brooms out for the firsties tomorrow. I am not letting them use those new Nimbus’s for their first lessons,” said Poe. He shot a grin at Rey and a wink at Finn, and strutted out the dungeon mumbling something about ‘grubby hand’s on the handles’ and ‘no finesse’.

Finn motioned Rey to wait there, as he quickly entered the storage room. She heard some shuffling around and then Finn appeared with a large box under his arm and a small vial in hand. 

“Here’s you’re Wormwood,” he said, handing Rey the small vial. “Let me walk you back to the Hospital Wing,” he said while patting the box full of Dittany. “Poe mentioned us taking a trip to Hogsmeade together, but I still want to get to know you,” he said with a smile. 

Rey beamed at him, and thus began chatting about her and Poe’s time at Hogwarts as they headed back towards the Hospital Wing. She regaled him with stories of her and Poe getting into mischief, her helping Poe hide from his ever-growing fan club during sixth-year, and her ‘T’ O.W.L. score in Charms, that Professor Erso lamented was ‘the worse performance I have _ever_ seen’ .

Finn also traded stories with her as well. About living in America with his Uncle. Attending Ilvermorny, but originally hailing from Bristol. And how he had missed his final year of schooling due to Snoke and Lord Palpatine’s reign of terror over the states. Rey was just about to inquire more about the war, when R2 swooped out from behind the statue of Boba the Barbaric and knocked the vial out of her hand, cackling all the while. 

“R2, you arse!” shouted Finn, shooing him away. 

Rey went scrambling after the vial, crawling on her hands and knees. She drew to a sudden halt as a pair of large dress shoes appeared directly in front of her eye-line, with the vial trapped under it’s sole. 

She drew her eyes up, _up_ and up – into the intense gaze of Professor Solo. The crescent moon that shone through the glass windows lining the corridor made the scar across his eye almost glow. 

“Miss Niima, I am starting to wonder if you’re Patronus is something of a Gopher,” he said calmly, with a slight smirk gracing his face. 

Rey blushed profusely, grabbing the vile and quickly righting herself. “Funny you should say, it’s actually a uni -” 

“Rey, Rey! Are you – wotcher Ben!” said Finn skidding to a stop next to her. “Hey mate, fancy finding you out this late.” 

Rey noticed Finn had none of the hostility Poe had shown towards Professor Solo. On the contrary, their exchange seemed - almost dare she say – _friendly_.

“Skywalker had me patrol the perimeter of the Forest with Chewie tonight,” said Professor Solo, his eyes still trained on Rey’s face. 

Finn’s face morphed into concern. “Was there any sign –“ 

“Nothing to worry about Calrissian,” clipped Professor Solo. But both Professor Solo and Finn exchanged a knowing look. 

“Best not to…dilly-dally” Professor Solo said darkly, his eyes drinking in her face once again. 

Finn clapped him on the back, which looked comical to Rey, as he was almost over a head taller than Finn. “Don’t forget Chewie’s next Sunday. Your old man still going to bring that Corellian Firewhiskey, eh?”.

“Unfortunately, yes," drawled Professor Solo. 

Finn saluted Professor Solo and turned, heading towards the Hospital Wing. Rey took it as her queue to leave, but as she turned, she felt a large hand gently grasp the loose end of her robe and slowly push it up past her shoulders, moving it back to it’s rightful place. Rey felt a swooping sensation she had never felt before - almost like she missed a step on the stairs. 

Her eyes connected with his. She almost missed the softness that passed over them before they set back to an intensity that she recalled from the Welcoming Feast. He stepped back from her, as if catching himself, and slowly inclined his head.

“Miss Niima.” 

And then he was off - robes billowing behind him as he disappeared into the darkness of the corridor. 

Catching up to Finn, she could not shake off the feeling something was amiss. The exchange between Finn and Professor Solo seemed curious. Not even that - Poe’s cold attitude towards Professor Solo was not shared by the man he currently fancied. However, there was even a much bigger problem. 

She could not shake off the butterflies that had now taken residence in her stomach.

Another tally to the many things on her list that warranted a trip to the library then.

Finn helped her clear the fumes from her quarter’s, after realizing she left the cauldron boiling on the fireplace. She tried an Aguamenti charm that backfired and caused her to get drenched in water. Both Finn and her had a good laugh and Rey could see her and Finn becoming fast friends. He ended up finally dropping off the box of Dittany with a wave and a promise to have teatime with both her and Poe. 

That night, laying in her bed with the humidity of the fumes still circling, she fell asleep to a pair of pretty eyes. 

-

Almost a week later found Rey standing around the Infirmary. She glanced at the glass windows that lined the beds, the morning light casting a glow on the Quidditch Pitch. R2 was kind enough to clean the windows of his profanity, a rarity to be sure. She could just make out Poe showing off for the first years on the Pitch. 

It was all thanks to Poe and that Quidditch Pitch that she was standing here now as a Healer, she mused. Rey could picture it now. 

_Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw in the first game of the year, and Rey found herself cheering in the rain for Poe. He had just landed a goal when Rey heard an almighty crack and watched in horror as Poe crashed into the sand from a well-aimed bludger._

_Rey rushed down from the stands and onto the field, pushing her way through the Gryffindor Quidditch team and throwing herself at Poe’s side._

_“Hey, Scavenger,” Poe mumbled weakly._

_To this day, Rey could not say what made her do it. But as she took in his crushed arm, she unconsciously placed her hand over it. She felt warmth shoot through her fingertips as she closed her eyes, feeling something ancient and powerful wash over her. When she opened her eyes again, it was to see Poe’s arm completely healed, and Poe looking at her like she had grown two heads._

_Three hours later saw her being introduced to Maz Katana, the schools Healer, with Professor Skywalker convincing Maz to take Rey under her wing. Maz grudgingly agreed, and she found herself heading to the Hospital Wing at any spare moment that she had._

_Poe felt it was good for her, even though it cut into their time together. Rey’s confidence took a bit of a noise dive when she found out she would need to take remedial courses to make up for the first two years of schooling she had missed out on. But healing was not something she needed to make up for. On the contrary, her talent was innate. Maz liked to refer to her fondly as her ‘ninny savant’._

_She grew on Maz so much, that she ended up taking Rey in for summer holiday’s at her cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Where she spent her summers making potions and tending to Maz’s healing garden and herbs._

_That is, until the day she got her acceptance letter into the Healer program at St. Mungo’s. She attended straight away, after finishing her seventh-year at Hogwarts. Poe, on the other hand, was drafted to a Quidditch team in America, where he spent a few years making a name for himself before returning as the Flying Instructor at Hogwarts._

Coming back to the present, Rey smiled fondly at the thought of Poe ‘making a name for himself’. Since that really meant being picked for Witch Weekly’s best smile two years in a row. Rolling her eyes fondly, Rey was about to retreat to her office when the doors of the infirmary crashed open. 

In the doorway stood Professor Solo taking up most of the door frame. His eyes scanned the room until they locked onto her face. He walked up to her with a proud gait, robes whipping behind him, with a small blonde boy in green robes in tow. It wasn’t until they were close that Rey noticed the boy limping. 

She felt the butterflies take root in her stomach again. 

“Miss Niima, it seems I will get to see your talents earlier then I expected,” Professor Solo said, suspicion lacing his voice. “Mr. Wexley here thought it wise to try to touch the base of the Whomping Willow tree, earning himself an injury and imbecile of the year award,” shooting the boy in question a glare. 

Ignoring the butterflies for now, and gathering up the bottom of her Healer robes, Rey immediately dropped to her knee’s in front of the young boy, surprising both him and Professor Solo. She was lined up with the boy’s eye-line, and just below Professor Solo’s belt buckle. She heard Professor Solo suck in a sharp breath, but paid him no mind as she spoke softly to the boy in question. 

“Tell me what hurts,” she said. 

“Myy…leg,” the boy stuttered. 

Rey noticed the boy was trying to hold back tears. She patted the bed adjacent to her and the boy clambered up. She rolled up his torn trousers to reveal a nasty gash across his leg. Healing this with Dittany and some Aloe Wart would probably do the trick. 

However, with Professor Solo currently breathing down her neck; she pulled up a chair to hover over the boy’s leg, feeling like she had something to prove. 

Closing her eyes, she placed her hand gently over the wound and felt the familiar warmth seep through her fingertips. She heard the boy gasp, but kept her concentration. After a minute, Rey open her eyes to find the boy staring at her like she had hung the moon and his leg wound fully healed. 

“Are you part Veela!?” he exclaimed. 

Rey chuckled lightly as the boy seem to process what he said, his face turning beet red. 

“Out,” snapped Professor Solo. Two fingers raised and pointing towards the door. 

The boy didn’t need to be told twice, he scurried out the room only looking back once to smile shyly at Rey. 

Rey glanced up through her eyelashes at Professor Solo to find him eyeing her with disguised wonder. His expressive eyes raking her up and down slowly. 

“You glow,” he said, not breaking eye contact with her. 

“I’m sorry?” said Rey with confusion. 

Professor Solo appeared to mashing his lips together trying to form a coherent sentence. 

“You, ah, when you heal, you glow. Your body…your face….it’s like a golden light encompasses you,” he whispered. He said this all while moving so close to her face that she could count the beauty marks scattered across it. 

Rey’s response died on her lips when she noticed _his_ lips. They looked like the softest thing she had ever seen. Like two pillows. She wondered what it would be like to touch them, to brush her lips against them. Would it be soft? She bet it would be a pleasant experience. 

Reeling from her wayward thoughts, her eyes flitted back to his to find a greedy look passing over his face. A hungry look. 

Slowly she lifted her hand to his face. About to touch the place her body was itching to heal, when his hand flew out and grabbed her wrist with a firm squeeze. 

“Don’t.” he growled. 

“But…but I can heal it! I just need –” 

“No.” he ground out. 

Before she could inquire further, Maz trotted out with a bottle of peach Schnapps secured in one hand. Professor Solo let go of her wrist at the same time Maz discreetly placed the Schnapps on the table beside her. 

“Solo! Well, well, well. Look what the Kneazle dragged in,” said Maz with a grin. 

“Katana. I see your retirement is starting early,” Professor Solo drawled with an eyebrow raise towards the Schnapps bottle. 

“Oh, quiet you. We all know this is just a formality. The ninny doesn’t need any training,” she said proudly with a head toss toward Rey. 

“It does appear so,” said Professor Solo, his eyes boring into hers once again. 

“Tell my boyfriend I say hello, Benny. I better see you at Leia’s this year for Christmas. No more excuses!” said Maz. 

Professor Solo just scoffed, rolling his eyes. He turned back towards Rey, giving her a heated look that made her stomach swoop again. 

“Miss Niima,” he purred. Then he was gone, robes billowing behind him. 

“That boy,” said Maz with a shake of her head. 

“Maz, do you _know_ Professor Solo,” said Rey, trying to look disinterested. 

“Know him. Ha!” she exclaimed grabbing the Schnapps bottle and taking a swig. “I’ve seen him running around in diapers. Stupidly powerful boy – he made the Alderaan manor shake with his tantrums.” 

But Rey wanted to know more, and she could not stop the interest from moving across her face. 

Maz seemed to pick up on something that Rey did not. 

“Certainly has gotten quite handsome though,” Maz said with a sly smile. “Just like his father with all that swagger. It’s a surprise that it hasn’t gotten to his head.” 

“Poe called him ‘Ren’, “ Rey said with undisguised curiosity. 

Maz’s smile immediately fell off her face as she turned serious. 

“Their is a downside being born with such power,” she said quietly. “Solo’s trust fell into the wrong hands. I’m afraid to say he was tempted by the dark arts. They sent him to Luke when Luke lived in the states. Things took a turn for the worse when Snoke and his Knights kidnapped the boy. Broke Leia’s heart it did.” She took another swig from the bottle.

“Kidnapped!” Rey exclaimed. 

“Yes, yes - brainwashed him with some potion that made him do terrible things. He was pardoned, of course. It also helped that he was the instrument that ended up taking down Snoke and his Knights. But enough of this talk! The war was bad enough. Let us count our galleons it didn’t cross the pond, eh?” said Maz encouragingly. 

Rey nodded in agreement. She remembered the whispers in her seventh-year. About a war breaking out in the states. Whispers of a man named Snoke, and fear of the name Lord Palpatine. Rey remembered Poe looking haggard at the time. Constantly receiving letters from his Aunt Leia and checking the Daily Prophet every day. But the fear ended as quickly as it came. Snoke was defeated, and America picked up the pieces of the reign of terror his Knights had caused in their wake. 

-

That night saw Rey falling into a restless sleep under her four poster bed. She dreamed of scream's of terror, a high-pitched laugh and a terrifying mask; with dark eyes reeling her into it’s depths. 


	3. Chewie's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter count is just a rough estimate. This story is turning out to be beastly. Cheers!

The day’s bled into weeks as the October chill descended upon the castle and through its walls. Rey’s days were spent de-shrinking inflated head jinxes, mending broken bones, and mitigating whatever riffraff the students imparted on themselves. Teatime with Finn and Poe turned into a success and became a common occurrence every Friday night at Poe’s, with both Finn and Rey realizing their shared love for Wizard’s Chess; Finn beating Rey on every turn and Poe cackling every time Rey made an impulsive move that cost her a rook. However, when it was time to call it a night, Finn stayed and she left. 

On one such night, walking back to her quarters, an emptiness that she had not felt since Niima Outpost seeped its way into her bones. Rey always knew this day would come, but she was not as prepared as she thought she was for it. She was so happy for Poe that he had found Finn, but at the same time, she wished she had that type of intimacy with someone special. It was not for a lack of trying. During her time at Hogwarts, she was asked to Hogsmeade on several occasions by a fair-few handsome blokes. But it never lasted more than one date. She was never too heart broken about it. Her love of healing took precedent over everything, and she was so happy to have Poe in her life in whatever capacity.

Now that Rey thought about it, it seemed every bloke she had tried to see seemed almost scared of her after the first date. She would mention her observations to Poe, but he would always brush it off with a guilty look.

_“Scavenger, those blokes only see you as being fit – there’s so much more to you than that.”_

Poe always did try to encourage her to make new friends though. But female company was also strained as well. There were a few times during her Hogwarts years that she thought she had made friends with a few witches her age. But it always turned out they were using her to get close to Poe or were jealous of her closeness _to_ Poe. She could not believe how obtuse these girls were; Poe was clearly into blokes. 

Thinking of blokes made her thoughts stray to Professor Solo. It had been a few weeks since the first time he strutted into the Infirmary, and it certainly wasn’t the last. On the contrary, it seemed he was in there almost every other day; with either an injured student trailing behind him or an injury he acquired himself. 

Where did he even find all these injured students? For that matter, where was he acquiring all these gashes on his body that warranted a trip to the Infirmary? Rey didn’t recall DADA class being _that_ dangerous. 

-

Later that night, Rey’s wand glowed - alerting her to a new patient needing tending too. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she quickly threw on her robes and made the quick walk to the Infirmary. 

Entering the Infirmary, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Ben Solo sitting on a hospital bed that was clearly to small for his massive body, with a large gash across his front. 

“Professor Solo!” she said with vexation. “Where are you acquiring all these injuries! Its past midnight!”

She wasn’t sure if it was the trick of the light, but for one moment he looked - dare she say - _sheepish_. But it was gone as quickly as it came. 

“I was out doing my nightly patrols, when I…scratched myself on a...ah...tree branch,” he said with feigned conviction. 

“A tree branch,” she said flatly. “Really Professor Solo, I am not _that_ much of a ninny.” 

But Solo wasn’t giving her more than that. He just looked at her with eyebrows raised. “Well Miss Niima, are you just going to let me bleed out?”

Rey huffed, turning around to grab her bowl of Dittany, and faced him once again.

Her jaw dropped.

For there was Ben Solo, wearing nothing but his trousers. And Rey could not help taking in the expanse of his pale chest. She felt her thighs clench and that familiar swoop in her stomach. Merlin, was this wizard a _sight_. She knew her face was red as a tomato, but his demeanor appeared aloof. It was only as she got closer did she notice he was displaying that nervous tick she had observed these past few weeks - of him mashing his lips together. 

She slowly pulled up a chair, placing the bowl of Dittany in her lap and taking in the torn vest and shirt laying beside him. 

It was so quiet she could hear the dripping in the pipes that ran through the walls. 

This was not the first time she had seen a man’s chest. Poe used to come visit her during her summer’s at Maz’s. They would frolic in the Black Lake, splashing each other until Rey’s stomach hurt from laughter. But this was _nothing_ like that. 

She gently dipped her hand in the Dittany paste and, ever so slowly, touched the gash. Professor Solo would not meet her eyes, holding in his breath all the while. She noticed his fists were clenched and his muscles taunt. 

She hoped she was not hurting him. He seemed in pain.

Slowly, and as lightly as she could manage, she moved her hand across the gash to where it ended just above his trousers. His abdominal muscles clenched, and she felt herself squirm in her seat, thighs rubbing together to ease the pleasurable ache that manifested between them. 

There eyes met - his gaze heated. Before she could utter a word, Professor Skywalker burst into the Infirmary with Finn in tow. 

“Ben! I just received your Patronus. Did you find another –“

But Luke’s voice trailed off as he took in the sight of them together, eyebrows raised high. 

Rey sprang up from her seat and turned towards the sink, washing her hands of the paste and hoping to _Merlin_ her face returned to a normal hue. Professor Solo and Professor Skywalker began talking in hushed whispers. She happened to catch Finn giving her an eyebrow raise. 

So much for her blush receding. 

“Ah, Miss Niima – thank you for taking care of Professor Solo here. I did tell him to come to me at this late of an hour… ” he said coolly, shooting Professor Solo a look. 

“Please Headmaster, I am always happy to help,” she said calmly, trying to tame her racing heart. 

“Speaking of help, where in the world is Maz,” said Skywalker, looking around for any sign of the tiny woman. 

Rey decided to avoid telling Professor Skywalker that Maz was probably at Chewie’s playing “Gobstones” and came up with an awful excuse about a charmed memo and R2. 

Professor Solo was clearly not buying it. 

“Well,” clapped Professor Skywalker. “Best be running along now. You all must be quite knackered. Ben, Finn, please see me in my office,” his tone final.

“Miss Niima, I must ask you to not mention Ben’s wounds to anyone,” said Skywalker seriously. 

Rey huffed, “I want to know what is going on! This is not a normal run of the mill wound. If the students are in danger – “

“All in good time Miss Niima. It’s nothing Ben cannot handle,” said Professor Skywalker, with a look upon his face like he was trying to convince himself. “Before I forget, BB has been asking for you in the kitchens. He’s been saving some treacle tarts just for you.”

With that, Professor Skywalker went to leave. Rey tried to get Finns attention, but he seemed to be purposely not meeting her eyes. 

Professor Solo was the last to leave, and bid her a quiet “Good Night, Miss Niima.”

Rey took a minute to collect herself, trying to process everything that had just transpired.

“Bugger.”

-

The next few days passed with no more visits from Professor Solo. However, Rey found herself waking up during the night to dreams of a wide, pale chest covering her own and a pair of fierce eyes drinking her in. The next morning saw Rey attempting to sterilize the Infirmary and contemplating if she should just brew a batch of Dreamless Sleep potion and be done with it, when the rags she charmed for cleaning started attacking her.

“Blimey!” Rey exclaimed, attempting to duck under the nearest table. 

Maz burst from her office - parchment in hand - just as a particular nasty rag slapped Rey’s backside. “Child! I leave you alone for 10 minutes and the entire place comes crashing down.” Maz waved her wand and the rags and the lamps they knocked over moved back to their rightful place. The final rag slapping Rey in the back of the head before falling back into the bucket of water. 

Rey rubbed her hands down her face with exhaustion. The restless sleeping finally catching up to her. Maz tutted and glanced down at the parchment in her hand. 

“Rey. Can you explain to me _why_ Solo had been in here on –“ she glanced back down to the parchment – “10 occasions these past couple weeks. Including a stint at 1 o’clock in the morning.” 

Maz moved her glasses down past her eyes like she was X-raying Rey. Before she had a chance to begin to explain Professor Solo’s odd behavior, Maz interrupted her, 

“Actually Rey, would you be a dear and take this to Chewie. Tell him it’s for ‘you know what’ ,” she said with an impish smile, and shoved a small wooden box into her hands. “Best get down there soon. The sun is setting, and you don’t want to be near the Forest past dark. And, Rey. Dear. It’s Saturday. Please take the rest of the day off and do whatever it is you and Dameron get up too.” 

Rey bid Maz a goodbye and heard her clucking, ‘must write to Leia; stupid idiot boy’, her mumbling trailing off as she moved away from Rey towards her office. 

-

As Rey made her way down the sloped path to Chewie’s, she found herself itching to open the box. She decided to shake it and could hear something small jostling around. Biting her lip, she discretely popped open the top of the box and saw a vial with what only could be described as blood shining from within its glass. She quickly closed the top - and prayed to Merlin it wasn’t some freaky thing that somehow involved Chewie, Maz and shagging. 

The sun was fading as she passed the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The chilly air was setting in, and she was glad she put on a jumper and tights under her long skirt before heading out. She could just see Chewie’s smoking hut, when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and whipped her head towards the Forest. 

She felt a darkness creeping into her skin. It felt almost counter to the feeling of healing a patient with her hands. It felt like her energy was being _sapped_. A weakness took over her body, but she still felt a pull into the Forest, her feet carrying her towards it's darkness. As she was about to enter, she heard a loud laugh originating from Chewie’s hut. She immediately regained her senses and backed away. Shooting one last look towards the Forest, she quickly shuffled as fast as she could up to the hut’s front door, the noise from it growing louder as she approached. 

Banging on the door twice, she heard a gruff, “Come in,” and gently opened the door to find five men seated around Chewie’s tea table. There was a scruffy looking older man with a brown jacket and graying hair. To his left sat an older, dark-skinned man with the most ridiculous set of robes Rey had ever seen. In the middle of table sat Chewie, giving her an enthusiastic wave. Lastly to his left sat – 

“Finn! Professor Solo! Fancy seeing you here”, said Rey happily. 

The gray-haired man with the jacket sniggered and mouthed ‘Professor Solo’, but Solo didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, he seemed - dare she say - content. It was then that she noticed a slight haze over the table, the two older men setting down their cigars. Half drunken Firewhiskey bottles littered the table. It appeared they were all in the middle of a game of Exploding Snap.

Wotcher, Rey! said Finn. “This is my Uncle Lando I’ve been telling you about,” he nodded to the man across from him. “Lando, this is Rey – the Healer Ben was talking about.”

Lando stood up with a swagger. “Hello — what have we here?” he purred.

“Down you old codger” said Chewie, pushing Lando back down. 

Before Rey had a chance to respond, Finn shoved Professor Solo. He seemed to snap out of the staring contest he was having with the man across from him. 

“Miss Niima – this is my father,” he said, grinding his teeth. 

The man with the leather jacket tipped his shot glass at her in greeting. 

“Your Han Solo!” Rey exclaimed, bouncing up and down on her Mary Janes. “Oh, you must meet my mate Poe –“ 

Han started laughing, “I’ve know Dameron since before he could walk.”

“Speaking of Dameron, where is that charmer?” said Chewie. Rey noticed Professor Solo's fist clenching on the table. 

“He’s on patrol,” said Finn placing two cards face up on the table. 

“Patrol? Finn. Please, “ she implored. “I don’t like you all keeping secrets from me. I _work_ here too. I have a right to protect the students as much as Poe does!” she said angrily. 

“Don’t get you’re knickers in a twist. Everything’s fine. It’s just a formality,” Finn said, not meeting her eye.

“Rey, do you have somethin’ for me?” boomed Chewie, distracting Rey from continuing her tirade at Finn. 

“Oh, yes! This is for you. Maz said it’s ‘you know what’,” she said placing it on the table. She happened to catch Professor Solo eyeing the box like it had personally offended him. 

“Would ya’ like some tea Rey?” said Chewie.

“Or Firewhiskey,” said Lando with a wink. 

“Actually, I best be getting back. I haven’t been sleeping –“ 

Rey caught herself, quickly looking away from Professor Solo. “I should get back,” she finished. “It was nice to meet you all.”

Turning towards the door, she thought she saw Han kick Professor Solo under the table. He shot Han an angry look, a tick appearing under his eye, slowly rising from his chair.

“Miss Niima, please let me walk you back to the castle. It’s best to walk in two’s during the night,” he said darkly. 

Rey nodded and felt the butterflies dance once again, letting him hold the door open for her as they both exited the hut. 

“Write your mother!” said Han, as the door swung shut. 

-

It was completely dark outside except for the full moon and stars. Rey noted the stars seemed especially bright as they made there way on the path up towards the castle. Professor Solo seemed to be clearing his throat when Rey finally noticed his appearance. 

His long hair was disheveled like he had been running his hands through it all day. His eyes looked slightly glazed over, tie and vest askew under his large robes. She smelled the sent of cigar smoke clinging to him and a faint hint of alcohol from his breath in the cold. Was Professor Solo _drunk_?

“Professor Solo, I’ve been meaning to ask you. How has your injury fared?” she asked.

“Please Miss Niima, call me Ben,” he said softly.

“Okay, Ben,” the name felt intimate on her tongue. “Then you must call me Rey,” she said with a light smile. 

They both stopped in front of the Forbidden Forest, looking at each other in the moonlight. He was mashing his lips together. He appeared almost…nervous... 

He took a deep breath steeling himself for something. 

“Would you…would you like to accompany me next week to Hogsmeade? Finn mentioned it was on you’re birthday and I – “ 

He suddenly clapped his hand over his scar hissing in pain. 

“Professor Solo! Are you alright!”, she exclaimed, quickly reaching to his face and touching his scar. 

It happened so fast, Rey didn’t even have time to process it. 

_A flash of light_

_A high-pitched laugh_

_A woman screaming_

Her surroundings shifted in an instant. 

_She felt herself moving along a forest floor. Up ahead in the dark, she could make out Poe with his wand lit - his face covered in horror. Before Rey could scream out his name, he sent a well-aimed curse flying her way._

“REY!” 

She saw the ground fast approaching as she fell into a pair of strong arms, and her world faded to black.


	4. Legilimency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for hints on the next few chapters.
> 
> I'm changing the rating to prepare for future chapters. You have been warned!

Rey felt herself floating on cloud, soft sheets underneath her as lights seeped through her eyelids. She would have thought herself in a peaceful state, until she heard loud scuffling and shouting.

“You son of a –“

“Careful Dameron –“

“You broke Leia’s heart over and over again _Ren_. I swear to Merlin if you hurt her as well –“

“How _dare_ you think I would –“

There was another shout with the sound of glass breaking and a third voice shouting, “ENOUGH!”

Rey moaned as the lights hit her open eyes. She sat up holding her throbbing head. Suddenly, the events from earlier came crashing down. 

“Poe. Poe! He’s in trouble,” she rasped, throat dry. 

“Calm down, Rey, he’s alright,” said a voice close to her. 

Rey finally was able to take in her surroundings fully. She was in the Infirmary, Maz sitting next to her with a worried expression marring her face. Two rows down was Ben, sitting on a bed and holding a block of ice to a large black eye. 

Across from him in a different bed was Poe, laying propped up with his arm in a sling, and holding what appeared to be a bloody nose with the other hand. Finn was fretting around him and Lando was peaking over at Maz’s stash of Acromantula venom. Han was standing between the middle of the two beds, hands in his trouser pockets, looking like he was wondering how in the world he got there.

“Rey, can you tell us what you remember? Ben said you were thrashing in his arms. Can you recall what was happening?” said Luke, who was sitting at the foot of her bed. 

“Yes, Rey. Tell us what _you_ recall,” said Poe shooting a nasty glare towards Ben. 

Ben on the other hand, was looking at Rey with such concern that it almost took her breath away. 

Maz patted her hand, “Take your time child" and handed her a cool glass of water.” 

After Rey took a few sips, clearing her parched throat, she spoke –

“I – well – I was walking with Profess – I mean Ben. We stopped walking and he asked me if –“ She quickly stopped her line of thought, choosing not to disclose Ben’s heart stopping question about Hogsmeade.

“His scar hurt you see, I went to touch it to see if I could ease the pain and then – I saw it”.  
Poe was about to speak but Han waved his hand shushing him. 

Rey swallowed, “I saw this _thing_ , or rather, I was the _thing_ , moving across the forest floor – and then I saw Poe – he was attacked – and, well, that’s as far as my recollection goes.”

Professor Skywalker’s face looked pale but he was looking at her with kind eyes. “Rey. Do you mind if I do something? I promise it wont hurt.” 

She nodded apprehensively as Skywalker placed his hand on her forehead. Ben shot up out of his seat, but Han pushed him back down. “Easy their cowboy,” said Han. 

That’s when Rey felt something brush against her mind. It wasn’t comfortable but it didn’t cause her any pain. After a few moments, Luke removed his hand and the strange feeling left with it. 

“It’s just as I suspected,” said Professor Skywalker with apprehension. 

“Just spit it out Skywalker,” growled Ben. 

“It appears that Miss Niima has a memory block placed upon her.”

“And what does that have to do with this tosser’s scar,” said Poe nodding towards Ben. 

“Well. That scar and this memory block were both cast by the same wand.”

-

Much to Poe’s chagrin, Professor Skywalker made plans to see both Rey and Ben in his office the next night after dinner, citing a need to ‘take a peak around the Restricted Section’ before regrouping. Ben went after him with fury etched on his face, clearly looking for more answers. 

Lando and Han left later that night to look for Chewie. Apparently Chewie was the one that found Poe yelling, stumbling out of the Forest holding his arm, when he also saw Rey in Ben’s arms unmoving. He was then tasked to patrol the perimeter of the Forest with his crossbow, while the others rushed to the Infirmary. 

Maz ended up releasing Poe. Not wanting to deal with his mollycoddling of Rey, while forcing Rey to stay the night under her care. 

The next morning saw Rey waking up to the sun shining through the Infirmary windows and onto the bed she occupied. To say Rey was afraid would be an understatement. 

A memory block? Why would _anyone_ want to bother with that. She was _no one_ , from literally the middle of nowhere. And Ben? Who was responsible for that scar on his face? Ben looked so stricken when Professor Skywalker revealed his theory. 

In all honesty, Rey had a library full of questions as it were. For Poe. For Ben. For Skywalker. But she couldn’t seem to find them anywhere all morning! Merlin forbid Poe was in the Library. 

That’s when it hit her – the Library! If anything could answer her questions it was the Hogwarts Library. 

She made her way over to the Library, a few students greeting her as she entered. She was tempted to find a book on voices of magical nature, but the geography section caught her eye. This wasn’t the first time she thought to unwind the strings from her past. She was tempted a fair few times throughout her school year’s to dive deeper into her childhood, but something always made her pause. She wondered if it was crippling fear.

She always figured she was from one of the old British colonies in Africa, her family originally from Britain due to her accent and light skin. She even thought it possible that her parents were actually on holiday when she somehow ended up in Jakku. Poe always thought her childhood suspicious, but never pried further, respecting Rey’s decision to forget about the past and be in the present.

Niima wasn’t even her last name. Professor Skywalker said the charmed parchment that listed the names of students for the new school year only listed her as ‘Rey’. It’s why it took him so long to track her down in the first place.

Now that she thought about it, _that_ certainly seemed suspicious. Why would an all-knowing piece of parchment forget her last name? 

She spent almost the entire day pouring over books and found _nothing_ relating to Nubian-Jakku territory or Niima Outpost. She was truly from _nowhere_. Feeling defeated, Rey made her way to the Headmasters Office. 

“Endor,” she said to the Gargoyle statue. It sprung open and she took the stairs two a time. The Headmasters door swung open before she had a chance to knock. 

She glimpsed Ben first, with his hands behind his back, brooding and looking out the moonlit window. His soft dark hair framing his face. Luke glanced up from a piece of parchment he was pouring over, giving her a friendly smile. 

“Rey, please take a seat,” he said gesturing towards a chair in front of his desk. 

“Ben.” said Skywalker seriously. But Ben didn’t move, still staring out the window.

“Ben. Its not your fault. It wasn’t just your scar that caused her to pass out.” said Luke patiently. “Please take a seat next to Rey.” 

Ben took a seat but still wouldn’t make eye contact with Rey. He had circles under his eyes and was still wearing the same clothes from last night. 

“Rey, what is the earliest memory you have from your childhood?” said Professor Skywalker, leaning his chin on his crossed fingers.

Rey took a moment to collect her thoughts. 

“I remember Niima Outpost. I was in front of the orphanage. I was at it’s gates and I remember yelling after a figure that was walking away from me. There was a desert storm, and I lost site of them in the thick of it. That’s when the Landlord grabbed me and brought me inside.”

“Anything from before then,” said Skywalker encouragingly. 

“Nothing,” Rey whispered. 

“This person you saw appears to have had the same wand that cursed Ben.”

Solo shot out of his seat. “So you’re telling me Rey’s memory was tampered with by Lord Palpatine!?” said Ben with fury. 

Rey gasped. His scar - It couldn’t be!

“No Ben. I'm saying Lord Palpatine and the person who placed Rey’s memory block had the same _wand_ ,” said Professor Skywalker calmly. 

Ben slowly sat down, his mind clearly reeling. 

“Palpatine was the one who did this to you,” Rey whispered. Ben eyes were cast downwards.

“It was nothing I didn’t deserve,” he said darkly. 

“Yes, well, the thing is - whatever is killing the unicorn's in the Forest, is using that wand to do it. That explains why Miss Niima saw what she did. Powerful magic always leaves a trace,” said Professor Skywalker, indicating to Ben’s scar. “Except some scars aren’t visible.” 

Ben grew pale. “What would you have me do.” 

“We must break this memory block. Clearly that wand is in the wrong hands and could do great damage to Miss Niima if unchecked. Ben, you are a better Legilimens than myself. _You_ must help Miss Niima heal _her_ scar.”

-

It was settled. Rey and Ben would meet every Tuesday and Thursday night in the DADA classroom until the block was broken. With Ben updating Luke on their progress. Ben was willing to meet every night, but Luke emphasized that the mind was fragile, and that pushing _too_ hard might have the opposite effect in the long run.

Ben stormed out of Luke’s office before she could get a word in edge-wise. 

Maybe _he_ was the one who forgot about Hogsmeade? Halloween happened to fall on a Saturday, which also meant Rey’s 23rd birthday. She originally had plans to spend it with Poe and Finn in Hogsmeade, but now she couldn't stop thinking about what it might be like to spend that day with Ben. It didn’t help that every night before she fell asleep she saw his smoldering look after closing her eyes. 

The next couple days passed quickly. She ended up somehow bullying Poe into meeting for tea Wednesday night, and nabbing Finn for a game of Wizard’s Chess Friday night, _separately_. They certainly had a lot of explaining to do, and she wanted her questions answered without their shared opinions. 

Tuesday night swiftly approached, and she made her way towards the DADA classroom after having a very awkward conversation with a seventh-year about contraception charms. She opened the classroom door to find some of the desks moved to the side and a single chair in the center. 

“Sit,” commanded Ben, pointing to the chair without looking up from the parchment he was reading from on his desk. 

Rey took a seat, crossing her legs under her skirt and placing her hands in her lap. 

Ben must have finished whatever it was he was reading, because he rose from his seat and leaned on the front of his desk across from her with his arms crossed. His stupid muscles looking even larger from this angle. 

“Luke told me you felt him in your mind that day in the Infirmary. This will be the same. I will be as gentle as possible, but I need you to let me know when, or if, I have gone too far – Do. You. Understand. “ he gritted out. He seemed almost reluctant to even been doing this. 

“Yes, _Sir_ ,” she said, sarcasm lacing her words. If he wanted to just forget about what had transpired after Chewie’s hut, then _fine_. She clearly had bigger problems at the moment. 

He walked to her and slowly dropped to one knee. Taking out his wand he placed his empty hand so close to the side of her face, he might as well have been touching it. His wand came up to her temple. He took one last glance at her face, eyeing her lips for the briefest of moments and then - 

“Legilimens!” 

She braced herself for an intrusion, but felt only a soft presence within her mind. It felt like he was sifting through memories, with memories she had long forgotten being pushed to the forefront of her mind. She wasn’t sure how much time past, minutes or hours, but eventually felt a light push that made her grit her teeth. The pressure was too much. She couldn’t handle it. 

“Stop.”

She immediately felt him recede until her mind was empty of his presence. Her eyes still closed; she took a few deep breaths collecting herself. She felt perspiration on her brow and her blouse was damp from collected sweat.

Opening her eyes, she found Ben with his back facing her. His arms braced on the desk, head bowed.

The room was silent, only her harsh breaths permeating through the room. Still not turning around, he spoke. His deep voice causing her to shiver down to her toes.

“Tell me. Who was that man – the one who hit you,” he said with such a calm tone that Rey knew something was wrong. 

She felt a lump lodge in her throat, reeling that he had witnessed one of her worst memories from her childhood.

His fist suddenly connected with his desk, making her jolt in her seat. 

“WHO.WAS.HE.” 

He whipped around facing her, eye ticking and face wild with fury. She saw what looked like a glint of red pass over his eyes - it was so brief, it could have been the trick of the light. Some of the objects on his desk began to shake.

“Pl…Plutt…He was the Landlord of the orphanage I grew up in. Please, Ben – you're scaring me.”

Her words seem to snap him out of whatever had taken over him.

“Were done here for today. I felt your memory block. I barley touched upon it and it was too much for you. This is going to take much longer than I anticipated.”

“Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all –“ 

He glanced at her, his eyes soft once more. “Yes. Get a good night’s rest and don’t overwork yourself. Make Katana do some work for once.”

She nodded, rising from the chair and making her way out of the classroom. She was still trying to process all that transpired when she heard his deep voice one last time. 

“And Rey, stay away from the Forbidden Forest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Memories  
> Chapter 6: Finn's Tale  
> Chapter 7: Hogsmeade


	5. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perks of Social Distancing means fast updates. Writing this has become my fun Pandemic hobby! I never thought I would write _fun_ and _Pandemic_ in the same sentence, but here we are. 
> 
> For future chapter hints, see Notes at the bottom.
> 
> Also, please be aware the Rating has changed to E for Explicit for future chapters and such.

Rey spent the next morning treating a fourth-year boy who transfigured his leg into stone. He came hobbling in and dragging his foot along the floor with a sheepish grin. As she tended to him, he began chatting to her about how he was trying to cast an armor spell on himself during DADA but ended up flicking his wrist in the wrong direction. 

Rey let her curiosity get the better of her.

“How – Um, how is Professor Solo as a teacher? I haven’t had the chance to talk to him much,” she said airily, immediately feeling guilty for lying. 

“He’s strict…. and a _little_ scary, but the seventh-years worship him. He can lift people in the air without using his wand!” he said in awe. 

Rey just hummed in response but her mind was reeling. 

Wand-less magic? She had never met anyone who could do that, except, well – except for herself. It’s how she used her healing abilities. It even blew Maz away, her saying she had only heard of 3 people in her lifetime that could do it. Was Ben one of them? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a flying memo that smacked her in the forehead. The boy laughed and Rey grinned with embarrassment. She patted the boy’s shoulder indicating she was done and he sauntered out the Infirmary with a ‘thank you’ and a friendly wave. She then unfolded the airplane memo.

It was from Poe. He was cancelling their meetup tonight citing ‘broom trimming’ and ‘botched handles’. 

Rey crinkled the paper in anger. She pointed her wand at it and muttered "Incendio," but ended up just catching her robe sleeve on fire. After smothering the flames with a bed sheet, she glared at her now burnt robe and the memo, arms crossed in contemplation. 

It was clear as day to her now – Poe was avoiding her. But why? 

Did it have something to do with the patrols that she wasn’t privy too? She remembered Headmaster Skywalker mentioning something about unicorns being killed in the Forest. Who would do such a thing? 

Even though the wand that was killing the unicorns was tied to her memory block, why was she not told about the unicorns before Professor Skywalker had discovered the block itself? Furthermore, if Ben had that same wand scar him, why was he allowed on patrols? Why was she not included in these patrols from its infancy? 

She heard through the Divination Professor Yoda that even Professor Holdo was now helping with patrolling the Forbidden Forest. She was just the Herbology teacher! Did they think her that incapable?

Pondering these questions into the next day, 8 o'clock neared as Rey made her way to the DADA classroom after grabbing a tiny treacle tart from the kitchens. She contemplated asking Ben about the patrols, but had a more burning question that had been circling through her head all week. 

She entered the classroom to find Ben standing by the window that looked out towards the lake, his hands behind his back, looking to be in deep thought. The door shut behind her and his head snapped towards her. His dark eyes were soft tonight, and none of the anger from Tuesday night could be found on his countenance.

After a deep ‘Good Evening’, he motioned for her to take a seat on the chair in the middle of the room and walked towards her, readying himself for their next attempt at Legitimacy. 

The thought that had been bothering her all week finally came to a head. She needed to know.

“Ben, wait. About Hogsmeade – “

He halted in front of her, surprise flashing across his face. 

“You remember?” said Ben eagerly. “I thought you – well I didn’t know –“

“Yes, of course I remember,” she said with a shy smile. 

“I was going to ask again, but would you like to – “ 

“ _Yes_ ,” she whispered. 

Ben gulped and loosened his tie. She never thought she would see this man look so unsure of himself. 

“Good. Good. Yes, well. This is good, yes,” he rambled.

She beamed at him, which seemed to make him even more nervous. 

Finally righting himself, he dropped to his knee in front of her, pulling out his wand and looking at her imploringly, “Shall we begin?” 

She nodded, not taking her eyes off the way his chest was barley contained under his dress shirt. She was so distracted with the thought of one of the shirt buttons popping off from his pectoral muscles flexing, that she wasn’t prepared for the intrusion into her mind.

“Legilimens!”

Being caught off guard, her mind gave a knee-jerk reaction and pushed back _hard_. 

Suddenly, she was not standing in her memories anymore, but _his_.

_A small boy with dark hair and pale features had his hands clapped over his ears. A male and a female voice could be heard yelling in the background as the furniture in the room started to shake._

-

_A teenage boy with long legs, broad shoulders and big ears trudged through a hallway eclipsed with pine trees. Students moved by him wearing the same matching robes._

_The students whispered as he walked by, looking at him with both awe and fear._

-

_A horrible looking man, with a scar dissecting his face and adorned with golden robes, stood before Ben on a dais. Crashing lightning lit up the giant window behind him._

_Ben was a young man now, and had a mask raised off his face that sat atop his head. Covered head to toe in black, with long billowing robes and leather gloves, he had his head bowed - large body bent on one knee. His long dark hair fell into his left eye. He was scar-less._

_“You have _raw_ , untamed power Kylo Ren,” the man growled with menace._

_“I took you in, expecting the greatness of Lord Vader himself! But instead, I have the spawn of Han Solo. You wear your heart on your sleeve young Kylo and for that, you must be punished.”_

_He pointed his wand at Ben and Ben cried out - writhing on the floor. His large muscles going taunt and his face scrunched up in agony._

-

_The memory morphed from the large oval room with the dais, to a dark, candle lit room. Rey could barely make out the figures of two people on a bed. She could hear moaning and gasping._

_As she moved closer, still straining to fully make out details, she saw Ben and a woman._

_The woman was splayed out across the bed completely bare. Even in the darkness, Rey could see that she was beautiful, with dark hair that framed a face with pouty red lips. Her head thrown back in pure ecstasy._

_Above her was Ben, fully clothed, his belt buckle hanging loose and his teeth gritting, as he snapped his hips into her at a punishing pace, eyes trained to the place that connected them with a leather glove grasping at the woman’s breast, and his other gloved hand lightly wrapped around her throat._

_The woman was panting –_

_“Kylo”_

_“Kylo”_

_“Kylo”  
_

-

_The room changed to a dungeon. Seated in the middle of the room, body-binded to the chair – was Poe. His head hung forward and his face looked like he had been slapped around - with a bleeding brow, black eye and a bloody lip. He looked in bad shape._

_A giant shadow loomed before him. The shadow stepped into the light. Familiar leather gloves and all black clothes adorned the figure, with an emotionless mask resting on its face. Dark eyes bored down onto Poe._

_It was Ben._

_“ _Tell me_ who the secret keeper is,” Ben snapped. His voice sounded unnaturally deep. _

_“Bugger off arsehole,” said Poe spiting blood on the floor._

_Ben bent in front of Poe on one knee and brought his wand to Poe’s temple. There was no gentleness in the way Ben began invading his mind._

_Poe began screaming in pain, tears running down his face._

_Ben didn’t react. He didn’t let up._

“AAARGGGH” 

Rey was suddenly pitched from Ben’s mind and thrown across the room. She landed on her side, sliding a few paces from the momentum of the blow. She puffed the hair out of her face and clambered back up.

Ben was also collecting himself from the floor. He got up and stalked towards her, hair wild, looking startled and pained. 

“What did you see –“

Rey quickly backed up, and he stopped in his tracks at her fear. 

“You’re a _Monster_. How could you do such a thing to Poe!”

His face went from apprehension to resignation. 

“Yes, I am – a Monster,” he said solemnly. 

With one last look of pure betrayal on her face, Rey fled from the room.

-

She found herself running along a corridor, her feet taking her to the only place her heart could handle. She couldn’t get the last two memories to stop replaying over and over again in her mind!

Tears streaming down her face, she banged on the door to Poe’s quarters. A few moments later the door swung open to reveal Poe scrambling to put a night gown over his bare chest and silk sleeping pants. 

“Wazz goin’ on? he said, while blinking the sleep out of his eye’s. “Is Finn hur – Rey!” 

She threw herself into his arms. Her head tucking into his chest, hiccuping and wiping her tears on his night gown. 

Poe seemed to understand her need, as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close and rubbing her back. 

“Rey, come inside – tell me what happened,” he said, moving her away from his chest, tipping her chin up and ducking to be at her eye level. 

Rey nodded and she let him guide her into his sleeping quarters, trying to quell the ache that was bubbling up in her chest from the events she had just witnessed. 

Quidditch paraphernalia littered the room, but Poe guided her around the mess and sat her down at the small table in front of the fireplace that her and Finn played Wizard’s Chess on every Friday night. 

Rey wiped the tears from her face as Poe fixed a pot of tea and set it on the table. 

“Drink first,” he said, and Rey brought a cup of hot tea to her lips taking a sip. She immediately felt a warmth tingle through her body and slowly felt her shoulders relax.

“Calming draught with mint,“ said Poe with a light smile, “Leia taught me how to make it.” 

He pulled up the chair across from her and plopped himself down. 

A few beats passed in silence.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” she said looking down at her cup of tea. “Why?”

Poe sighed, “I’ve been avoiding the inevitable I think. I suppose I wished you could have picked someone nice, someone that was problem-free - but here we are.” He said this all while pinching the brim of his nose looking resigned. 

“Poe, what are you talking about? Picked what?” 

Poe took a moment to look at her, reminding her of the first time they met on the Hogwarts Express. He came to some sort of conclusion, and sighed, “It’s nothing Rey. Just tell me what he did.” 

“Who did –“ 

“Solo. Tell me what that git did.”

“How did you –“ 

“Because he's a git Rey. Now spill,” he said with no room for argument. 

Rey recounted to Poe the last memory she saw before running out on Ben. She purposely left the memory with the woman out. She wasn’t quite ready to digest that. But she couldn’t stop a terrible feeling that felt like a dragon breathing fire in her stomach.

After Rey finished her story, Poe turned and looked into the fire, flames dancing in his eyes - clearly recalling the memory she had just described. 

He finally spoke. 

“Rey, I have been very selfish. Ren has called me out on it on multiple occasions and he’s right.”

Rey went to interrupt, but Poe stopped her with his hand.

“Please, this is something I need to get out. I _have_ been selfish about you Rey. You were this bright light in my life, so untouched. Not like those arseholes who wanted to be around me for fame or Merlin knows what. I didn’t want to share you. You’ve always been family for me.” He said this with a smile that just proved why he had won the Best Smile award for _Witch Weekly_.

“There is so much I have kept from you. But I guess it’s best to just start out at the beginning.” He looked upwards trying to formulate his thoughts. 

“You already know I moved in with Leia when Mum and Dad died,” he said. 

Rey nodded. How could she _possibly_ forget. Both of his parents were Aurors and died in a raid gone wrong. He was six. Poe never really forgave the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the botched incident and decided to opt for a lucrative career in Quidditch instead of following in their footsteps.

“Leia took me in right away and it was then that I met Ben,” he continued. 

“What a lot of people don’t realize is Leia goes by her maiden name. Her married name is actually Solo.”

Rey gasped, “Your Auntie is Ben’s mother?” 

Poe nodded and continued. 

“Ben was 6 years older than me, and I looked up to him. I truly did. He was already a second year at Ilvermorny, his parents opting to send him to the school his father attended instead of Hogwarts. They thought it would be good for him to be around Luke. You see, he was the Transfiguration Professor there at the time.”

“Ben was having some trouble controlling his magic. He was so powerful that he was casting non-verbal spells during his first year. I saw him the first couple years I was at Alderaan manor during his winter and summer holidays. He was quiet and ill tempered to be sure, but had this ace American accent like Han. He always took the time to play Quidditch with me. Him playing Beater and me dodging his bludgers while practicing as Chaser.” 

“Don’t ever tell him this, but I owe a lot of my Quidditch talent thanks to him.” Poe said this with a wistful smile on his face. But then his voice took a serious tone.” 

“But this was the time Leia was running for Minister of Magic and Han was traveling around with the Falmouth Falcons as it’s star Beater. They were happy to see Ben on his holidays off, but were never really home much when he did come to visit. Then, one summer, he stopped coming. Apparently, he was staying with a group of friends from school that Luke didn’t approve of.

"It was during his seventh-year that everything came to a head. Leia was running for office for a second term when a political rival spilled the family secret - that Leia’s and Luke's true father was Vader.”

Poe looked at her like he was waiting for some type of reaction, but she just sat there. 

“Rey, really – did you fall asleep during _every_ History of Magic lecture,” he said with exasperation. 

Rey just gave him a sheepish look and Poe just shook his head and continued. 

“Vader was Lord Palpatine’s right hand man. He rained terror on America during the first war, doing Lord Palpatine’s bidding. They say he was so powerful he could crush someone’s windpipe with wand-less magic. But Luke defeated Vader, and with him Palpatine.” 

“Luke and Ben had a falling out. Luke quit as Professor and took over as Headmaster at Hogwarts when the former Headmaster Akbar passed away in his sleep that spring. But Ben - Ben just up and vanished after he graduated. He was just _gone_. Leia was heartbroken. She must have spent the entire summer before my first-year at Hogwarts in tears. It was _awful_.” 

“Six or so years later another war broke out in the states. This time a warlock named Snoke was pushing Palpatine’s agenda. He wanted all Wizards to embrace the dark arts fully. He had a group of henchmen. They dubbed themselves the Knights of Ren and killed without mercy. And, at the helm – was Kylo Ren.”

“At the same time this was all taking place, Leia had been contacted about a Resistance that was grouping in the states. She sent some of her best Auror’s out there, but it wasn’t enough, they needed more. Luke refused to participate stating the best place for him was within Hogwarts walls. Han ended up joining the fight, much to Leia’s worry. That’s when we all found out what had happened to Ben.”

“Han was tasked on a mission to rescue some resistance members from Snoke’s mine in the Rockies, and was confronted with Kylo Ren himself. It was during that confrontation that Han discovered Kylo Ren was _Ben_.” 

“Leia was inconsolable. She resigned as Minister and went to America to try to bring her son back. That was around the time we graduated, and I purposely took the position as a Chaser for the Houston Hags.” 

Poe finally stopped. Looking at Rey with such tenderness that it made Rey reach across the table and squeeze his hand.

“Rey this is where I lied to you. Playing for the Hags was a rouse. A distraction from the fact that I was really in America to help Leia with the war effort. We had a mission to infiltrate Palpatine's Temple atop Mount Tarragon where Snoke was carrying out his commands from. I thought it was completely _mental_. There were Dragons guarding the entrance to the Mountain. But Finn’s uncle found a series of tunnels that lead under the mountain. This was are chance. But everything went wrong, and I was captured.”

“Kylo came to me when they were planning on torturing me for information on the whereabouts of the Resistance base. It was the first time I saw Ben in over 10 years. He wasn’t Ben though. He was bursting with unbridled power. I could feel it coming off of him in waves. He was unhinged. He had fallen to the dark arts.”

“You already saw what he did to me. I thought I was going to die in that chair. But later that night, one of Snoke’s soldiers rescued me. It was Finn. He had been captured by Snoke and was forced to fight for him, drinking a potion that Snoke had developed from the mines to bring out the dark magic in the soldiers. But he broke through the potions hold and rescued me.”

“The war raged on for a few more months and then something unbelievable happened. Luke confronted Kylo Ren at the Temple without anyone’s knowledge, and Ren killed Snoke! He was pardoned with Luke vouching for him, saying he was under the influence of the potion.” 

“But I don’t buy it. I believe he killed Snoke, yes. But I still think he had joined Snoke by his own free will.” 

Rey sat there processing these enormous revelations while Poe got up and refilled her teacup. 

She took another moment to collect her thoughts. 

“Poe, _why_ did you keep this all from me? None of your Owls said anything about this. I could have helped! I could have aided with the injuries!” she said imploringly.

“Rey, I – I didn’t want you to worry. You were going into your Healer Program and I wanted you to focus. I didn’t want the war to take you too. I didn’t want to see you suffer. Reading your letters was like a different life. It gave me hope. I swear Rey, I _promised_ myself I would tell you the _minute_ I knew if the war would touch Europe. But it was over before it ever got that far.” 

“Oh Poe, you’ve always been so good to me,” said Rey reaching across the table to grab his hands again. "What Kylo did was just awful to you."

"Yes, well..." Poe seemed to be holding something back. "I just want you to be careful Rey, I don't want to see you get hurt. I know you are meeting with Finn Friday night. His view on Solo is a little different than mine. He's more.....forgiving. Maybe that's part of why I love him so much," said Poe with a dreamy look on his face.

"Speaking of Finn, where is he?" said Rey curiously. 

"He's on patrol tonight," said Poe.

That reminded her! After Poe's revelations, he shouldn't be holding anything back from her now.

"Poe, please tell me - what's going on? Why didn't anyone inform me of the threat in the Forest."

"Look Rey, all I know is Luke approached Finn and I when term started asking us to help patrol the Forest. He said there was something killing unicorns and it could pose a threat to the students. He told us not to share it. I did ask him why I couldn't tell you. He chalked it up to it being your first year on the staff. I still think that's rubbish though."

Finally, Rey asked the question she had been dreading the answer too.

"What did you see that night I ended up passing out?" 

Poe's face grew pale as he responded.

"I saw a hooded figure with fangs. It was...... sucking the blood from a unicorn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 – Finn’s Tale  
> Chapter 7 – Hogsmeade  
> Chapter 8 – A Roadblock  
> Chapter 9 – Christmas I  
> Chapter 10 – Christmas II  
> Chapter 11 – Christmas III  
> Chapter 12 – The Daily Prophet  
> Chapter 13 – Valentine’s Day


	6. Finn's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little harder to write. I promise next chapter will be fun :)
> 
> My next update should be tomorrow. I added some more tags as well.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudo's!

Rey struggled to focus after leaving Poe’s quarters in haste. She took to staring out her window by her vanity, watching the rain droplets run down the glass. The dragon in her stomach still spitting flames.

To emotionally exhausted, she sprawled onto her bed with her shoes and robes still on, falling into a fitful sleep.

-

_“Yes, I am – a Monster”_

-

_”...... sucking the blood from a unicorn”_

-

_“Please Miss Niima, call me Ben”_

-

_“Kylo”_

_“Kylo”_

_“Kylo” ___

____

Rey jolted up to a clap of thunder. Laying back down on the bed, she took a few minutes to calm her racing heart as a low morning light seeped in through the bed canopies.

She heard a tapping sound coming from the stained glass window and pulled herself out of bed, making her way to the vanity. Something dark was hovering just outside the glass.

Rey opened the window with a push, and a bird dipped into the room and landed on the vanity. She reached out to quickly pull the window shut, as rain droplets were now seeping onto the rug before her.

Once the window was shut, Rey inspected the bird.

A black falcon sat perched on the handle of her hairbrush laying on her vanity. Its brown eyes staring curiously at Rey.

“Hello, do you have something for me?”

The bird blinked.

Rey looked at the bird and the bird looked back. Their eyes locked for quite some time until Rey realized she might be in the middle of a staring contest with a falcon.

Slowly, it stuck out its leg to reveal a small rolled up piece of parchment. Delicately grabbing the parchment, she went to unroll it when the bird glided back towards the windowsill.

It blinked.

“Don’t you want to wait for my respon –“

The falcon taped the glass window with its beak.

Sighing, Rey pushed the window back open and the bird took off into the rain. After watching it disappear, she pulled the window shut again and unrolled the parchment.

_Rey,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_I understand if your wish is to revoke the privilege you have given me to accompany you to Hogsmeade village tomorrow. If this is in the affirmative, then I shall leave you in peace at your will._

_However, if you still so wish to give me that honor, I will be waiting by the front gates tomorrow at noon, and any question’s you might have will be answered by me with truth._

_Truly,_

_Ben Solo_

Letter in hand, Rey sat down on the loveseat in front of the fireplace, tracing her hand over the refined calligraphy on the parchment.

She weighed in Poe's words from the night before and Ben's memories. It would take no effort to not show up tomorrow. To wash her hands of it. Just thinking in that direction made her heart ache. She knew she couldn't. She needed _more_. 

Maz had always told her that there was 'your side, their side and the truth'. And it appeared the truth was complicated indeed.

The clock on the wall chimed, pulling her from her thoughts. If she didn't hurry up she was going to miss breakfast in the Great Hall.

She arrived at the high table in the nick of time. The hall was littered with only a quarter of the student population as she scanned the high table looking for a head of long, dark hair. To her disappointment, Ben wasn't there. Poe wasn't there either. And Finn was absent too!

She was the _only_ person sitting at the high table like a ninny.

Looking around frantically, thinking she missed an important memo, Rey spotted a familiar first-year student sitting at the Slytherin table among a few friends. 

"Mr. Wexley, do you happen to know where everyone is?" she said with confusion.

Snap Wexley blushed profusely at being addressed by Rey.

"Miss Niima! There's a Quidditch match today! Were off on account of All Hallows Eve."

Rey slapped her hand to her forehead. Of course! And Quidditch always meant injuries. She quickly finished her meal and a cup of caf in anticipation for just that.

She bid Wexley a farewell, which caused the boys around him to snicker, and made her way to the Infirmary. 

Looking out the Infirmary towards the Quidditch pitch, she could see the players flying in the distance as the sun broke through the clouds. The rain letting up meant a chance of it being dry for tomorrow.

Maz came out in greeting, but stopped at the sight of her. She moved her glasses down and sighed, leaving her as quickly as she came. Rey was bewildered by her behavior, but she came back from her office, a vial in hand.

"Child, please take this tonight - you look like you need it," she said, handing her the vial.

Rey slipped the Sleeping Draught into her robe pocket with a small 'thanks'. Maz patted her cheek and went back into her office shuffling a deck of tarot cards.

She _was_ bone tired. But she was also anxious. Anxious to hear what Finn had to say. It was Friday after all, which meant their meetup tonight after dinner.

The day past rather quickly, with almost half the Gryffindor Quidditch team admitted to the Hospital Wing after a mid-air pileup during a muffed up defense play. Poe stopped by to check on the players, trying to hold back from scolding them for the bungled play and curbing himself from playing favorites.

Rey returned from dinner to quickly clean up the mud the players had trailed through the Infirmary and made her way down the marble staircase to the dungeons.

Quietly placing a few knocks on Finn's door, it opened to reveal Poe. Before she had a chance to speak, Poe held up his hands, walking out.

"Don't worry scavenger, I'm leaving - I'm leaving. I know you don't want me around," he said this with a teasing grin. "Look for my Owl tomorrow morning." 

Rey looked at him excitedly as Poe ruffled her hair and left. Poe always did give her the best presents!

Finn's quarters were certainly a sight to behold. There were cauldrons everywhere brewing some type of potion with its fumes circling through the room. She got a whiff of a mouth watering musk mixed with some type of earthy sent. Her feet carried her towards the smell which stopped at a caldron that had a substance with a mother of pearl sheen swirling around.

"Amortentia," said Finn coming up behind her. "It's the only way I can get the six-years to not drop Potions for N.E.W.T.s it seems."

"I remember this! Back then it smelled different. Now it smells like -"

"Trust me, I really don't want to know," said Finn good naturedly. "Come on Rey, let's get that Chess game setup so I can kick your arse."

Once their game was setup, and Rey made her second move causing her pieces to shake their fists at her for her daftness, Finn spoke.

"Okay Rey, what do you want to know about Ben?" said Finn with his hand on his chin surveying the board. 

How was it that everyone seemed to know what she wanted to ask? Really! Were they also talented in Legitimacy? Giving up on even bothering to protest at this point Rey spoke.

"Tell me how you know him? You seem to know him better than the other Professors."

Finn waited until his queen took her rook, and then responded.

"I met Ben when I was a first year at Ilvermorny. Mum sent me to live with my Uncle. Being a single mother, we struggled to get by and she thought having a father figure in my life would do me good. It also helped Uncle Lando could provide for me a wealthy upbringing, something my Mum couldn't give me at the time."

"I was pretty nervous starting school. Being in a new country was scary for me at the time. Uncle Lando told me to keep close to Ben, as he was Han's son and would help me if I was ever in trouble. I was picked to be in Pukwudgie and since Ben was in Wampus and a seventh-year to boot, I honestly thought we wouldn't interact much. But Ben was _kind_ to me. Every Sunday we would meet in the library and he would help me with my classes, encouraging me to join the potion-making club as he saw my knack for the subject. He was a bloody good beater too, and I thought that was pretty neat. He could have joined the league I bet. But he was into dueling, always in the training room with some of his Wampus friends. I'll fess up, they were damn scary. I saw them duel a few times in the training room and they were brutes. But they didn't hold a candle to Ben. He was _unbeatable_."

"It was about a month before the school year came to a close that it happened. I remember the entire floor I was on shaking. Apparently, the Transfiguration classroom just _blew_. It looked like someone had set off a Bomtastic bomb. Rumors started circulating that it was Ben who caused it, with Professor Skywalker taking the brunt of the explosion."

"Ben stopped showing up to the library after that. I had made some friends at that point and didn't think much of it at the time."

"But after graduation, Uncle Lando told me Han's son had disappeared. I was sad, as I had fond memories of a quiet teenager who seemed to always be looking out for me. It was during my seventh-year I saw him again. I had just gotten back from winter holiday's at Cloud ranch when it happened. I was walking on the path from the Portkey point to Ilvermorny when me and a few students were ambushed. I woke up in a cell. We were made to wear these awful robes and cross a labyrinth of bridges in a massive underground mine. I had no idea where I was, it was rather dark, but these beautiful crystals lit up the underground caverns."

"I was made to drink this potion you see. It kept me in this haze where I was aware, but easily roused towards violence and anger. Kinda like the Imperious curse really. There were these brutish wizards in all black and masks that kept us in line, and Kylo Ren was their de facto leader."

"I learned later that Snoke was building an army, and I was one of his soldiers. The potion made me follow what I was told, and time passed for me with no measure. I saw Ben when a prominent wizard was dragged in and forced to join. His name was Lor San Tekka. He seemed to fight off the potion and I was tasked to execute him."

Finn finally stopped to take Rey's queen. Her queen piece dying a dramatic death, one eye open waiting for an applause. Not looking at her still, he continued.

"But - I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I cant tell you how I fought off the potions affect but I did. For my resistance, I was ordered to be killed. To my absolute horror it was Kylo Ren who dragged me out of the room to end me. I thought he was going to pitch me off one of the bridges - but he just let go of me and told me to 'go'. I remember looking into the eyes behind the mask and I knew. It was Ben."

"It took me days to figure out how to get out of the mines. I had to hide from other soldiers, but I found an exit. But from my vantage point behind some crystals, I saw a new set of prisoners being marched in. I couldn't let them take more innocent lives. I followed them, and that's when I found Poe. We rounded up the prisoners and escaped."

"Later at the Resistance base, I learned I had been under Snoke's control for over a year. I helped the Auror's fight. The numbers were getting small and it looked like we were going to loose the fight. And, well, I guess you know the rest now. The war ended and Poe convinced me to sit my potion N.E.W.T.s. I aced it and Poe got Luke to take me on as Professor."

"Did Ben ever tell you what happened to him?" said Rey eagerly.

But Finn just responded with one word.

"Checkmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 – Hogsmeade  
> Chapter 8 – A Roadblock  
> Chapter 9 – Christmas I  
> Chapter 10 – Christmas II  
> Chapter 11 – Christmas III  
> Chapter 12 – The Daily Prophet  
> Chapter 13 – Valentine’s Day


	7. Hogsmeade

Rey woke Saturday morning to the sun shining and birds chirping. Not normally a morning person, she surprised herself by springing up out of bed, excitement and nervousness churning within her.

She ran to her glass window seeing a few birds perched outside. Opening the window, the birds flew through dropping four presents on her rug. Of those four birds, she noticed a familiar beautiful black falcon.

The birds took off again - the falcon nipping at Poe’s owl. Closing the window, Rey fell to the rug in front of the fireplace where the presents were scattered. She opened Finn’s present first, which contained a few Calming draughts with vanilla. Rey would have to thank him, as Calming draughts normally tasted vile and vanilla happened to her favorite flavor. 

Poe’s present was next. He gave her a book titled _A Witches Guide to Wizards_ and a note that said ‘Don’t ever speak of this’.

Maz and Chewie gave her a bottle of Daisyroot draught, know to lower inhibitions.

Rey eyed the last present with curiosity. A small parchment was attached to it. She unrolled it and read.

_Please accept this book as a token of my gratitude for healing the many ailments I have sustained over these past few months. It belonged to my mother’s mother. She was a Healer as well. ___

____

____

_I hope you have a lovely birthday._

___B. Solo_

Rey quickly unwrapped the carefully wrapped package with excitement. Inside was a small, heavily warn, pocket-size book. She ran her hands over the leather and opened it. It was full of hand-written ink notes. Reading through the notes she realized they were different Healer methods of care! She closed the book and flipped it around to see the initials ‘P. Amidala’ engraved into the leather.

After fawning over the book for sometime, she decided to draw herself a bath. She normally frowned upon baths as she felt that they were a waste of water. Being from the desert made her sensitive to that. However, today was her 23rd birthday and she felt she was allowed to let her guilt slip.

She spent some time in the bath, watching the bubbles move over her sun-kissed skin. After getting out, she spread out about 4 different editions of _Witch Weekly_ that she borrowed from Maz the other day, hoping to find any insight on glamour charms. She ate some toast she had by her stove while flipping magazine pages, too nervous to eat anything else. After realizing the chance that misapplying the recommended glamour charms was high, she put on a simple skirt with tights, a white blouse and applied a small amount of muggle makeup. She left her brown hair down in soft waves and was somehow able to tuck in her fly-away’s.

Happy with her appearance, she put on her trusty Mary Janes. Throwing on her navy pea coat and her tattered Hufflepuff scarf, she went to leave. She decided to grab her present from Ben, storing it in her coat pocket.

Five minutes till noon she was stopped by Poe and Finn near the entrance that led outdoors towards the front gate of the castle.

”Happy Birthday Scavenger! Wow, you look great! Are you ready to head out?” said Poe.

”Actually, well – I’m going with Ben to Hogsmeade,” she said wringing her hands.

Poe’s smile was wiped off his face. He was about to speak when Finn grabbed his arm leading him away.

”Have fun Rey! We’ll see you at the Halloween feast tonight. Gotta use the loo now!” said Finn ushering a putt-out Poe with him.

Rey took a deep breath steadying her nerves and stepped outside. The air was chilly, but the sun on her face felt wonderful. There were no students milling around as she made her way down the path. Getting closer to the gate, she spotted Ben, looking tall and wide as ever. He was sporting black trousers and a black Henley under a leather jacket. He resembled his father now more than ever. Her stomach gave that familiar swoop. 

He was leaning against the gate sideways looking out towards the Black Lake. He hadn’t noticed her yet, which gave her ample time to daydream about what it might be like to feel his dark hair that fell to his shoulders.

Her stepping on some dry leaves alerted him as he turned towards the sound, long hair moving with him. His face morphed into such rapture it took her breath away.

“Rey,” he said breathlessly. “You came.”

“I did,” she said with a shy smile. 

He stared at her for a moment, trying to hide his elation under a collected, calm expression. He shoved his hands in his leather jacket pockets. 

“Happy Birthday,” he said deeply.

That reminded her! She quickly dug into her coat pocket and grabbed the tiny leather-bound book.

“Ben, thank you! This is amazing. I already started reading it. It has so many tips I never knew about! I’m going to carry it _everywhere_. You _must_ tell me about your grandmother. She seems so talented. Ben, thank you!” She said this all while hugging the book to her chest, cheeks flushed.

He smiled lightly at her, drinking in her happiness like it was the last drop of water on earth. They fell in step together, him walking slowly to accommodate her shorter legs. She chatted happily about his grandmother’s notes. He was an attentive listener, only speaking when she asked direct question’s.

It felt not two minutes later that they were at the village. They ran into a few students who saw them walking together. They started whispering and giggling, but Rey was too focused on Ben’s description of his grandmother, and how she helped as a Healer on the front lines during the Werewolf-Vampire conflict.

They were about to enter The Three Broomsticks. Ben went a head to grab the door open for her, but caught sight of something in the window.

”Fucking shi-,” he said quickly. He whipped back around towards her, his eye twitching.

He put his hand on her lower back guiding her away. “Let’s not go in there now – a little to crowded for my taste.” 

She took a quick peak behind her and saw through the window a familiar man with a ridiculous looking robe and the back of a man with graying hair and a brown leather jacket. They were standing at the bar chatting to the barmaid.

Ben ended up letting her choose between Madam Puddifoot’s and The Hog’s Head. She quickly choose the latter, telling him she had too many miserable experiences at Madam Puddifoot’s. He seemed oddly pleased about that fact.

They entered the pub to find it completely empty. Ben opened the door and let her pass through first, soft eyes trailing her figure. She picked a table in the back, and they both took off their outer layers and took seats across from each other. Ben dwarfed the chair, legs spread trying to accommodate his long legs.

A bald, stout looking man with a beard came out to take their order.

“Wha’ d’want, darlin. Don’ see pretty faces like yer’s in here of’en,” he said leering at Rey.

She looked across at Ben who was glaring at the man - jaw ticking. She felt her nerves take hold again and decided she needed something to relax her.

“Elf wine, please – and a Shepherd’s Pie,” she said ignoring his leer.

The bartender turned towards Ben finally realizing he was there too. His face turned sheet white, taking a step back from Rey.

“I’ll have the same,” said Ben pinning the bartender with a stare. The man backed away quickly mumbling about their order being ready soon. He went into the kitchen and quickly came back out with two glasses of Elf wine, sitting the wine bottle in the middle of the table. He then disappeared back into the kitchen. They were alone now.

Ben filled their glasses and Rey took a few gulps of wine, feeling her muscles relax and her tongue loosen.

She smiled shyly at Ben again. “Your falcon is beautiful. Truly.”

“His name is Silencer. I’ve had him since I was a boy. He’s rather quiet if you didn’t notice,” he said taking a sip of his wine.

“A very apt name,” she said while watching how his lips touched the glass. Blushing a bit at her wandering eyes, she steeled herself in her seat, feeling the smile fall from her face. 

“Tell me…I need to know…why did you do that to Poe?”

Ben looked down into his wine glass morosely, spinning the contents inside. “Like I told you Rey. I’m…I’m not proud of the man I was. But the question you ask is complicated. I can’t answer that without…well… I can’t promise I can tell you everything in one day, but I will try my best to explain.” He looked back up to her then. “However…. let’s call this …. a quid pro quo, if you will,” he said with a cocky smirk.

Rey looked at him apprehensively. “A question for a question then? What do you want to know?”

“Why does Dameron call you scavenger?”

Rey couldn’t help it - she started laughing. A small smirk graced Ben’s face.

The bartender came out just then to serve their food and quickly scurried out of sight once again.

Rey ran her finger over her lips thoughtfully. “Poe caught me sneaking food up my sleeves the first couple weeks I arrived at Hogwarts. I thought the food just got wasted since there was so much of it. He ended up showing me the kitchens, where I learned from the house elves that the food never went to waste. It took me a year to break the habit though. I grew up where water and food were scarce you see.” She said all this with a feeling of nostalgia.

Ben's smirk fell, and to Rey’s utter surprise he slowly reached across the table to cover her small hand with his enormous one. Rey looked down at their hands. She flipped her hand over, gently squeezing his hand, her nerves settled from the glass of wine.

"I know,” he growled. “I saw it in your memories. I felt your loneliness.”

"I suppose both are pasts are rather complicated,” she nodded.

Their hands unlocked and Ben said the next words with immense regret. ”It appears I can’t avoid the inevitable. As much as I would like. I’m afraid your opinion of me will only worsen,” he sighed but continued on. “How much do you know?”

“Enough for me to assume,” she said sadly.

“I see,” he said, his lips mashing together. “Snoke’s potion’s acolyte dubbed the potion _Pitch Black_. It was made as a tool to tap into the ability of harnessing the dark arts. An ability that Snoke believed every witch and wizard had. I drank it and it did _nothing_.”

“I don’t under –“

“It did nothing, Rey, because I had already given myself over to the dark arts. I always had…trouble…controlling my magic. Luke tried to teach me to suppress it. And Snoke, well, Snoke wanted me to _embrace_ it. The more I suppressed it, the worse it became. I let it consume me…and I did terrible things…unforgivable acts…”

”But things changed when Snoke ordered me to attack the Resistance base - and personally kill my mother.”

Rey gasped, placing her hand over her heart.

Ben grit his teeth and continued. “That was around the time my father confronted me. I was tasked to kill him as well. I am afraid to say - I almost did.”

”After that, I knew I had to stop Snoke at whatever cost. I was ready to die. However, I happened upon Calrissian. At that moment I knew I had to get as many people out as I could. But Dameron was captured, and the Knights were going to make an example of him – so I took over his…interrogation. I meant to go easy on him. But….” He paused now looking uncomfortable, his jaw ticking.

“But what?” Rey said with undisguised curiosity.

“I started peeling through his memories and I couldn’t stop. I saw my mother…and…and _you_.” He had a heated look, greedy eyes drinking in her face. “I saw a life I could have had…and I couldn’t…I couldn’t look away.”

He took another deep breath. “I ended up being able to get a message to Luke. And well – the rest is history. I’d regale you with the details of Snoke’s demise…but the details are…savage…,” he said darkly, a red glint appearing across his eyes that made Rey check the lamp that hung above them.

She mulled over his words for a bit while Ben drained his glass of wine looking morose. She felt that her next actions would be incredibly important.

“It sounds like you were lost…and so very alone in all of it,” she said with sympathy. But she knew she still had an uncomfortable look on her face.

“You have something more to say – so just _say it_ ,” he said fiercely. His anger clearly directed at himself.

“When I…. Thursday night…I saw…. another memory as well. I saw you. And…a woman,” she said with a blush spreading across her cheeks. She felt the dragon in her stomach simmering again.

Her implication dawned on him and his face turned sheet white - his next words anxious. “Rey, _whatever_ you saw…it was…meaningless… _meaningless_.” He seemed to be struggling to find the right words.

“Snoke encouraged us to give into are anger and…desire. He frowned upon attachments but required us to…indulge. It helped fuel the dark magic. Whatever you saw – whomever you saw – it was _nothing_. Snoke had his lackey’s who were only there for power. These women were attracted to power…and nothing more. I knew that and I still….,” he looked away with shame.

“Like I said Rey – I wasn’t a good man.”

”But your trying – and that’s something,” giving him an encouraging smile. 

”You sound like Calrissian,” he said with light fondness. 

They continued eating and finished the bottle of wine between them. Rey showed him this muggle trick she learned on how to make a wine glass sing with just your finger. A smirk graced his face again. Rey wanted to see that smirk as much as she could. 

They left the The Hog’s Head, Ben guiding her with his hand on the small of her back. To Rey’s surprise it was getting dark outside. She was going to be late _again_ to a feast.

She was happy to find that she didn’t really mind much. The wine running through her veins made her feel brave enough to wrap her hands around Ben’s arm, letting him guide her down the path towards the castle with his wand lit.

They reached the gates and Ben stopped.

”Are you not going to go to the feast?” she said with confusion.

”I told Skywalker I’d patrol tonight,” he said, regret seeping into his baritone voice.

She stopped. They both looked into each other’s eyes. Ben unwrapped her hand from around his arm, and slowly – oh so slowly – he dragged her hand to his mouth placing a soft kiss to the top of it. His eyes were smoldering into hers. He then moved his mouth down her hand and placed another kiss to her wrist – his eyes closed – he dragged his lips slowly down. An expression of pure bliss on his face. He moved her hand to cup his cheek, turning his face into her hand like he couldn’t get enough of it. 

“I wish to stay close to you – too see you. If you will allow of course,” he said with his eyes soft.

” _Yes_ , ” she whispered. She’d never experienced something so…sensual. 

He slowly dropped her hand and she watched him walk away with her heart singing but her body craving more of _something_.

She didn’t even care that she was late to the feast once again.


	8. A Roadblock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to go beta-less, so I have been doubling back cleaning up older chapters. This chapter is shorter than the rest, but the next few will be massive.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudo's. They help me write faster ;)

November brought in heavy rain and winds that made Rey look forward to curling up by her fireplace every night. Tuesday and Thursday Legitimacy with Ben was a common occurrence. He was gentle moving through her memories, never pushing on the memory block more than she could handle. Every session they got a little bit farther. And, every session saw Ben walking her back to her quarters, running his hand down her cheek lovingly and kissing her hand in reverence. 

It was the last Thursday of November where Rey let her vexation get the best of her. She flipped through Poe’s book _A Witches Guide to Wizards_ , trying to figure out a way to get Ben to kiss her, because she was certainly too nervous to ask him. She’d only been kissed once. His name was Callahan Campbell. And apparently, by Poe’s standards, he was the fittest boy in the school. The date with Callahan was boring for Rey and the kiss even more so. She had a feeling that would not be the case with Ben. 

Rey had tried everything in the book so far. She fluttered her eye lashes, only for him to ask if she had something in her eye. She tried licking her lips, only for him to hastily retreat like she had burned him. She even tried purposely conjuring up a memory of her in a bubble bath. He just came up with some excuse that he left a cauldron boiling in his quarters and rushed out the door before she could get a word in edge-wise. He didn’t even walk her to her door that night! 

This book was rubbish.

She entered the DADA classroom in a huff. This was it. The last attempt before she threw the book at Poe’s head. She unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse and jutted her chest out a bit. She didn’t really understand the point of this, but the book did say it was a sure fire.

Ben was waving the tables away with his wand as she approached him. She sat down in the usual chair and he came over to her with a content look on his face, clearly happy to see her.

He bent down on one knee in front of her and froze. His eyes glued to her open blouse. 

His nostrils flared and his eyes grew hooded. This was it. He was finally going to kiss her! 

But, instead, he quickly sprung up and rushed out the door grunting something about using the loo.

Rey stamped her foot to the ground. This was Poe’s _worse_ birthday present by far. 

He came back ten minutes later looking cool and collected. He went back to the position in front of her, his eyes refusing to look below her neck. 

She sighed and nodded that she was ready, and he began. 

“Legilimens!”

She felt the familiar prodding. It took some time, but he came to that place in her mind that made her grit her teeth and grip the chair. He began slowly pushing, until suddenly –

_She was holding what appeared to be a woman’s hand as she was pulled along a crowded line of stalls. The desert sand was whipping around them as they ran through the crowds of merchants before them. The woman was wearing a desert garb and Rey could just make out her auburn hair and a high cheek bones. ___

___”Come sweetie, we must hurry! You must not be found.”_ _ _

_Behind them, the desert floor began to swirl and a hooded figure appeared. She saw sparks of green flying behind her as the merchants screamed in terror - ___

Rey came to. 

She felt her hair sticking to her face in sweat and Ben’s face hovering above her in fierce concern. 

“Move aside, you great oaf!” said a small woman with big glasses to Ben. Ben’s face moved from above her and another took its place. 

“Maz!” Rey exclaimed. “Where am I?” 

“The Infirmary ninny. Looks like you passed out again,” said Maz shooting a glare at Ben. 

Maz dabbed Rey’s head with a towel and made her drink some water. Ben helped her get propped up and Maz retreated to her quarters, satisfied with Rey’s state. 

“What happened?” said Rey. 

“We got farther than we ever have. I was able to chip away a bit from the block,” he said deeply. 

“I saw – I saw a memory,” said Rey with wonder. 

“I saw it too,” said Ben nodding. “Skywalker was in here earlier. He thinks its best we wait until after the holidays to continue Legitimacy. He also wanted to inspect the memory in his Pensive. I told him I would ask you first for permission.” 

“Thank you, Ben,” she said with a sweet smile, fiddling with the sheet that was on her. “You can give it to him. I’d like to know who the woman was.” 

She looked up and saw his eyes drinking in her face. 

It was then that Rey noticed how close Ben’s face was to her own. His lips calling to hers. 

She felt herself moving forward off the propped-up pillow. And, ever so gradually, their lips brushed. 

A tingle shot down to her toes, his lips so soft, she could melt into them. 

She pulled an inch away to peak at his face. His eyes were searing, and before she could comprehend its meaning, his lips crashed against hers. 

Her head fell back on the pillow as he melded his mouth to her own. She heard him groan as she unconsciously touched her tongue to the seam of his lips. He pushed back with his own, and she opened for him, moaning as he plundered her mouth. 

It was needy and ravenous, like he was trying to consume her. She felt the place between her thighs _clench_. 

They broke apart. He had a wolfish smirk on his face at the sight of her panting. 

He moved then, slowly standing up from the chair that hovered next to her side. 

“Good night, Miss Niima,” he purred darkly. 

And then he was off once more, black robes billowing in his wake. 

Rey took another moment to catch her breath. It appeared passing out should be added to the list of tips in Poe’s book. 

-

December arrived with a flurry of snow, which meant Rey’s favorite time of year. Decorations and festival lights lit up the Great Hall ceiling. Rey found herself going to Poe’s on multiple occasions, drinking mulled Elf wine and playing Wizard’s Chess against Finn in front of the fireplace. 

It was Black Cat Flu season, which meant Rey found herself busier than ever. With Legitimacy on hiatus, and the first half of the school year closing, she didn’t get to see much of Ben, much to her chagrin. 

That didn’t stop Rey from her giddy countenance over the kiss she shared with him. She craved _more_. Of what? She wasn’t quite sure, but she knew she wanted to be as close with Ben as humanly possible. 

A few days before the end of term brought two new developments. She received an Owl at the breakfast table one morning. To her surprise, it was from the head of The Daily Prophet! The Prophet wanted to interview her in January about Healing. Apparently, there was a shortage of Healer’s and the Ministry was placing an initiative on the matter. It appeared being Hogwart’s new Healer and graduating the top of her class at St. Mungo’s made her the natural pick. 

She ended up running the offer by Headmaster Skywalker. He seemed skeptical on the nature of the interview, but she was adamant on how important it was to usher in new Healer’s. Maybe she could sway some young students to the cause like Luke did for her. Luke agreed, and Rey sent her response to The Daily Prophet. 

A few days before term was to commence and winter holiday’s were set to begin, Poe approached her in the Infirmary. He asked her if she wanted to stay at his Aunts for the Holidays. Now that Finn was making good money, he wanted to take his mother to the French Alps for Christmas, his Uncle Lando tagging along. That left Poe available to pester Rey about Christmas plans. 

When she was at Hogwarts, she always insisted on staying at school for the winter holiday. She couldn’t get enough of the castle and didn’t want to impose on Poe. The few years at St. Mungo’s saw her stopping by at Maz’s cottage, grabbing tea and leftover pumpkin pie. 

She agreed to go with Poe, never having met Leia before. But it wasn’t just his godmother, it was Ben’s _mother_. She wondered if Ben would be there too!

She finally had an opportunity to ask him when he approached her on the last day of term, asking if she wanted to take a walk in the snow. She came hobbling down the staircase to the doors that went outside. Ben was waiting for her there. 

She approached him, him trying to suppress a smirk but failing miserably. She was dressed with so many layers she could barley move her arms and her scarf was wrapped so tightly around her face that only her eyes could be seen. 

“I’m cold Ben! I’ve never gotten use to this weather - stop taking the mickey!"

He just raised his eyebrows. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll keep you warm,” he said with a tone that implied more. 

As they were walking around the frozen lake, Rey finally asked.

“Will you be going to stay with your family for Christmas? Its just, Poe wants me to come and I was…I was hoping you would be there,” she said shyly. 

He was quiet for a moment, his profile stoic. 

“Yes, I will come.”

Her face lit up. A whole week with Ben under one roof! 

They made there way back to the castle, and she slipped her hand into his.

She fell asleep that night craving Ben’s heated kiss once more.


	9. Christmas I

Rey woke up to thumping at her door.

”Bugger off!”

The thumping continued.

She shuffled over to the door, still blinking the sleep out of her eyes and stubbing her toe on a potted Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

"Oh, bloody hell!"

She fell to her knees hissing at the pain, regretting every life decision that brought her to this moment. Pushing herself back up, she hopped to the front door, swinging it open with malice.

“It’s seven o'clock in the mornin – Poe!”

”Rey, I _told_ you to be ready by – Blimey! What in Merlin’s name are you wearing!” said Poe, covering his eyes and turning away.

Rey looked down at her night gown. An early Christmas gift from Maz.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing? I happen to like it you wanker!”

“Are you mental? Rey, its completely see-through! You might as well just run around stalkers in here!” Poe was still turned around, his eyes closed and flinging his hand at her to back away.

“Poe, just come in – I’ll get changed and packed,” said Rey briskly.

Poe was still turned around, backing into her room. Rey started gathering clothes and shoving them into her trunk. She shoved her night robes in, only for a vial to fall out to the ground.

It was the Daisyroot draught Maz and Chewie gave her. She stared at it for a minute and then hastily shoved it into her trunk. She quickly threw on her typical attire, slipping her throbbing toe into her Mary Janes and shoving her night gown into the trunk.

“Poe, why are we leaving so early?”

“Rey, I told you. I need to go to Diagon Ally to pick up something for Finn. Have you gotten your Christmas presents yet?” he questioned.

“Yes, yes. All sorted,” she said with a wave. “You can turn around now.”

Poe turned around slowly like he didn’t believe her. He looked around her quarters with awe. “Rey this place is a pigsty.”

Rey huffed, “I’ve been busy Poe!”

“Busy you say? Is Solo messing you around?” he said with conviction.

But bringing up Ben just made her giddy. She would see him tonight! He was doing something for Luke and then would be heading to Alderaan manor.

Ignoring Poe, she finished packing her trunk and started lugging it out the door.

“Where are we going?” she said curiously.

“Diagon Ally. I need your opinion on something,” he said happily.

They continued with their trunks, making their way to the apparition point just outside the castle grounds. Once they got there, Poe grabbed her arm.

“Oh no you don’t, were gunna side-along. I don’t need you splinching yourself.”

Rey watched him wave their trunks away, sending them to Leia’s. She felt that familiar awful tugging and found herself standing in the middle of Diagon Ally.

It looked like Christmas vomited _everywhere_. Rey looked around in jubilation at the sight. The place was packed, people queuing up outside at almost every store. They stopped at a booth where a warlock was selling hot cider and crumpets, buying a quick breakfast. They enjoyed their warm drinks and food while Poe was telling her all about Alderaan manor. 

“It’s amazing I tell you. Your going to love it Rey. Its been around for _ages_. Alderaan is a wizarding providence. It had a line of wizarding monarchy that isn’t really followed much. Leia’s technically a princess –“

Rey just spit out her cider. A small family walked by looking at her like she was mental.

“I’m sorry? Did you say princess?” she said panicking. If, _if_ Ben’s mum was a princess, that would make Ben a _prince_.

“It’s true! But no one follows that anymore. It’s outdated – more of a fun fact that helped Leia during her campaigning. Han likes to take the mickey.”

Rey was more nervous then ever now. Not only was she going to meet Ben’s mum. She was going to meet a princess and try to shack up with a prince. Before she had a chance to start panicking again, Poe grabbed her hand and led her to a shop called Gilly’s Gemstones.

“Rey…I want to propose to Finn.”

“Oh, Poe! This is wonderful,” she said, throwing her arms around him in happiness.

Poe was beaming. “I want to propose on Valentines Day. Can you help me pick out something?” he said motioning to the store.

They spent almost 3 hours browsing through rings until something caught Poe’s eye. Two simple onyx bands for the both of them. They made their purchase and walked out the store cooing over the rings.

Suddenly, Poe grabbed her hand and dragged her to a darkened alleyway.

“Poe! What in the worl –“

But Poe just put a finger to his lips and motioned for her to peak out the side of the alley. She saw a short wizard with silver robes, and next to him, was a tall, muscular wizard with wavy black hair.

It was Ben and Luke! They were heading into Ollivanders.

They waited about ten minutes watching the door, until finally, Luke and Ben came out. It looked like they were fighting, with Ben sneering at Luke and Luke looking like he was trying to keep his patience. After a few minutes, they disappeared into the crowd. Poe and Rey tried to follow them, but they got lost in the thick of it.

“What was that?” said Poe baffled.

“Beats me. Maybe they just needed a wand tune up?” said Rey hopefully.

Poe just started at her like she was mental. She was starting to think it may be a possibility at this point. This entire year had been strange indeed.

-

Poe and Rey ended up side-along appariting once more. They landed on a hill that overlooked a town that resembled Hogsmeade on one end, and a manor that sat on the other side of the hill. Powder snow was falling as they made the trek to the manor.

Rey looked at the manor in awe. It looked like it probably had ten rooms inside! It seemed as old as Hogwarts, with almost a castle like quality about it.

They approached the large front door and Poe pushed it open, ushering Rey inside from the snow. She was only able to take three steps in when she was pushed to the ground by two rambunctious crups. They started attacking her face with licks and Rey couldn’t help herself from laughing.

”Down. Down you muts!"

The crups ran off happily and Rey was left on the floor, hair splayed around her and winded. A face appeared above her.

“Hello,” she said happily.

“Hey, kid.”

Poe helped her up and she introduced herself once again.

“Hi! I’m Rey. Your Han Solo,” she said stupidly.

Han just smirked. She knew that smirk.

“You can call me ‘your worship’ or ‘Mr. Princess. Better yet – “

“Han, enough with you!” said a female voice.

Rey turned to see a short, older women. She had long brown hair in one braid that fell down her back. Rey noticed she had a pleasant face that supported laugh lines like Han. Her eyes were – her eyes were Ben’s!

And they were regarding her warily.

Before she had a chance to introduce herself, Poe barreled into the woman, bending down to give her a giant hug.

“Leia!” said Poe happily.

Leia returned the hug with gusto, but was still staring at Rey over Poe’s shoulder. For some reason, Leia’s look reminded her of Professor Erso right before she failed her Charms O.W.L.s.

Once they broke apart, Rey deigned to introduce herself.

“Hi, I’m Rey! Your house is so lovely. Its’ beautiful here. Where are we exactly? Ben told me your mum was Healer – she seemed amazing!” she said giving Leia the Chewie handshake.

Leia just gave an eyebrow raise, her mouth twitching up. Poe was snickering behind her.

“I’ve heard… _a lot_ about you Rey. I’m glad you have taken care of Poe all these years." She was inspecting Rey like she was a creature of study.

But Rey was quickly distracted by the interior of the house. It was enormous as she imagined! But it was also everything she didn’t imagine as well. It had a cozy feeling to it. The house was decorated for the holidays that made it look like a mini Hogwarts during Christmas time. A large grand staircase led up to the second and third floors. There was a great chandelier hanging from its center, and lining the staircase was –

“Plants!” exclaimed Rey. She rushed over to one large plant.

“This is…this is a Mimbulus Mimbletonia! I _just_ stubbed my toe on one this morning! But this one is huge!”

She turned around to share in her excitement but was surprised to see three different reactions. Poe was grinning at her, mirth in his eyes. Han had a sly smile on his face. And Leia, well, Leia looked like Professor Erso when she tried to charm a chair to dance but it ended up chasing her instead.

Han ended up breaking the silence. “Hey kid, would that be yours?” he said pointing to her trunk that was currently perched on top of the chandelier.

“Oh, bollocks!” she said with embarrassment.

And that’s when Poe burst out in laughter.

-

Leia ended up ushering them over to the kitchen and making them sandwiches for lunch. Poe was chatting about the Quidditch season to Han when Leia spoke to her.

"Maz tells me you have been a real help to her. You know she is coming here tonight for Christmas Eve dinner?"

Rey swallowed her food and nodded. “She did mention it. I’m glad, I normally always get to see her for Christmas. What time is Ben arriving?"

Leia just gave her a calculating stare, tapping her fingers on the table. “Oh…I thought _you_ might know that answer?"

”No, he didn’t mention a time. He only said -”

And, in her best Ben magical voice impersonation she said, “ _Yes, I will come._ ”

Leia stared at her for a few moments and then burst out laughing. “Oh you _are_ sweet.”

Han winked at her from across the table and Rey beamed back.

Leia motioned for her to stand. “Come with me Rey, let me show you to your room and you can unpack and get settled. Hopefully, my wayward son graces us with his presence soon. Were having a big crowd tonight and I don’t want him to wear those stupid black robes.”

“Oh, well, I like the robes!” said Rey happily as they were climbing up the grand staircase.

“Nonsense dear. Here we are!”

Leia opened a room on the third floor. It was beautiful and reminded her of her quarters at Hogwarts. Minus the clothes all over the floor. There was even a fireplace!

”Go ahead and make yourself at home dear. There’s a nice bath over there to the right. We have a few hours before guests arrive so might as well take advantage of it."

”Oh, thank you! Do you think I could see Ben’s room later?” Rey said enthusiastically.

Leia stopped in her tracks.

”Go ahead and ask Ben that dear. I’m sure he can’t say no.” 

-

After a long bath, Rey changed her outfit to a skirt with tights and a Christmas jumper. She put some muggle makeup on and made her way down the stairs. She followed a set of voices to what appeared to be a large living room in the west wing of the house.

Han was sitting on the couch next to a roaring fire, reading The Daily Prophet and sipping on whiskey. The entire newspaper took up his person, obscuring his face. Poe was across from him reading a Quidditch strategy book.

All of a sudden, the flames turned green and a large man with black robes stepped out of the fireplace, clearing his shoulder of dirt.

Han moved the paper down. “The Grinch is here Leia,” said Han, his voice carrying.

”So says Scrooge,” drawled Ben.

”Touché,” said Han propping the newspaper back up.

Ben's eyes scanned the room, completely ignoring Poe.

His eyes stopped on her.

She beamed at him, trying to control herself from launching herself into his arms. He looked at her like he hadn’t just seen her yesterday. His lips trembling and eyes boring into her own.

”Benny!” Leia ran into the room. “Oh, Benny, I’m so glad to see you." Leia gave him a hug which looked comical as Ben was over a foot taller than her.

”Hello mother,” he said calmly.

Leia finally pulled out of his arms. “I’ve been getting to know Rey. She’s so lovely, don’t you think?”

Rey turned towards Ben. That reminded her! “Ben, can you show me your room?” she said excitedly.

Han spit out his whiskey.

-

Ben promised to show her his room later, after Leia ushered him to get out ‘of those idiotic robes’ and get freshened up before the guests arrived. Rey helped Leia set the table and Leia patted her cheek in happiness.

Poe pored her a glass of mulled wine and she felt that warm feeling creep over her body. Ben came strutting down the stairs in handsome looking robes. They were mostly black with a hint of dark blue. Leia seemed placated on the matter.

Rey smiled at Ben and he came over guiding her near the fireplace by the small of her back.

”I’ve missed you,” he whispered deeply, his lips brushing her ear. She felt chills run down her spine and her body melt into his. She laid her head on his chest, breathing in his wonderful musk.

"I've missed you too. Ben. You didn't tell me your were a _prince_ ,' she whispered in shock.

"Does this change your opinion of me?" he purred.

"Well, that depends. Are you promised to another?" she said with a jest.

"Possibly. I guess someone will just have to steal me away beforehand," he said in a playful banter.

Rey caught Poe making a vomiting motion behind them.

They broke apart when they heard loud voices coming from the dinning room. Apparently, enough time passed in Ben’s arms for Professor Holdo, Chewie, Maz, Professor Skywalker and a few people she didn’t recognize to have arrived.

Maz came over to give her cheek a squeeze and point her two fingers at her eyes and point back to Ben. Ben just half bowed in greeting.

A cup of mulled wine later, she found herself being seated for dinner. Poe to her right. Han across from her and Ben across from Poe. Poe and Ben were currently in a staring match.

The food arrived and Rey began digging in with gusto. Eventually the conversations picked up again.

“Han, did you know Rey here is an expert on motorcycles,” boomed Chewie from down the table.

“Really?” said Han with interest. “I’ve got a collection in the back that I’m trying to get to fly. Being a muggle born made me miss the bikes, ya’ know," he said fondly. "Where’d a kid like you learn to fix up bikes?”

“Oh, at the Orphanage. I wasn’t allowed to eat unless I helped the landlord fix the vehicles that came through,” she said casually, poking her fork at her plate in concentration.

The entire table grew silent, but she was too busy trying to spear a pea onto her fork. She heard a chair scrap and heavy footsteps stomp away. She finally got the pea and lifted her head proudly to show it to Ben.

But he was gone.

“Han,” said Leia softly. Han was looking at her with sympathy, but got up off his chair and left the room. The table slowly went back to conversing and Ben and Han returned ten minutes later, with Ben giving her a tiny smile of reassurance.

A few hours later and a couple more cups deep found the majority of the company leaving. Both Professor Holdo and Luke were planning to come back tomorrow night for Christmas dinner, after they stayed for the feast at Hogwarts of course.

Ben helped usher Rey to her room as everyone else was already heading to bed.

”Did you have a good time sweetheart?” said Ben tucking her hair behind her ears outside her room. He had one arm braced above her head against the wall.

”Yes, I love it here,” she said happily.

”That makes one of us,” he said without malice.

Ben cupped her jaw and kissed her sweetly. They broke a part, both smiling. It was so rare to see him have a full smile paint his face. Rey wanted to keep it just for herself.

With one more kiss goodnight, Rey entered her rooms and Ben returned to his own. She changed into that night gown Poe hated so much and laid down on the bed, falling asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

-

_She was on a bed. Ben over her. He was snapping his hips into her. She felt a pressure building, building, building…_

_“Ben”_

__

__

_“Ben”_

“Ben”

Rey woke up suddenly. She felt a dampness between her thighs and an ache deep within her. Her breasts felt heavy, and her nipples were taunt under her night gown. Thinking of the dream made her think of Ben. She never needed anything more in her life then Ben _right now_.

It was only an hour past midnight. Making a decision, she swung on her night robe over her gown, heading for the door. She happened to catch something peaking out of her trunk.

It was the vial of Daisyroot draught. Staring at it for a moment, she thought about its affects. Her mind made up, she uncorked the vial and downed the draught.

She slowly felt the want and need she was suppressing for Ben come bubbling up from where she had hidden it. She felt a rare confidence and control that made her _sure_. Still feeling the effects of the dream, she quietly snuck out her door.

Ben did promise to show her his room.


	10. Christmas II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turning up the heat a bit.

Rey quietly padded down the hallway with her wand lit and her night gown bottom trailing along the wooden floor. Poe’s room was on the second floor, along with the master bedroom. That meant Ben’s room was on the third floor.

With her wand still lit, Rey whispered, “Point me,” and the wand began guiding her to a room at the end of the hall.

Bracing herself mentally, Rey slowly nudged the door open, glad for the fact that she didn’t make a sound as she steadily pushed. She then snuck in through the cracked door, silently closing it and locking it behind her.

The room was dark, a few charmed candles floating through the air. The fireplace was still going, casting a low glow in the dark. She scanned the room until she saw dark locks and wide shoulders on a lounge chair seated in front of the fire. The bed on the other side of the room was empty.

She padded over to the chair, moving in silence. As the front of the chair came into view, she saw Ben's huge form shrouded in a night robe. His powerful chest was bare, pale skin peaking out through the robe. He was sitting in front of the fire with a glass of whiskey in hand, gazing into the flames. 

As she slowly came into view, he’s eye’s lifted from the fire too look at her. The low light of the candles made his face shadowed, but enough for Rey to see his eye’s were glazed over. 

Ben drank her in, but the moonlight from the window behind him revealed an expression that looked almost displeased. He reclined back into the chair in a cocksure manner, chest flexing as he ranked his eyes up an down her figure like a predator.

”Ah, come to haunt me while I’m awake I see. I suppose dreams aren't enough,” he said with a small salute to her with his whiskey glass.

He then took a sip, glaring at her in envy.

Rey’s instincts made her walk towards the chair, dropping to her knee’s in front of him. She laid her hands on his splayed thighs.

“Ben,” she whispered. “It’s me. I’m here, truly.”

He stared down at her for another minute, his jaw ticking.

The fire crackling through the room was the only thing that could be heard. Rey felt her heart pounding.

He placed his whiskey on a small stand next to his chair. His large arm tense as it moved toward her face and steadily reached out to her chin, tilting it up. 

“Why are you here?” he murmured, his thumb trailing over her lips. His eye’s were consuming her.

”Please Ben, I need you,” she said with a whisper.

”What do you need,” he growled pressing him thumb to her bottom lip.

She slowly stood up, not breaking eye contact. Undoing her tie around her waist, she let the robe drop. The firelight reflected off the now revealed pale night gown, with her brown hair falling in soft waves past her shoulders.

Ben just stared in a trance. His nostrils flared and his eyes became heated, as he slowly looked her up and down.

”Fuck…look at you,” he said in awe.

Feeling the draught guide her, she slowly stepped between his spread-out legs and cupped his face. She gave him a searing kiss, and moved a hand off his face to trace her fingertips over his bare chest. 

With his muscles twitching under her moving fingers, she felt a large hardness pressing against her stomach. Her core tightened with that familiar want. 

She broke from the kiss. Pulling back, she saw he had a pained expression on his face.

”I promised….I promised them I’d go slow,” he said with conviction.

”I’m not _them_ ,” she countered, and she slowly straddled his lap.

Following her instincts, she tentatively kissed his chest, and then began to cant against him in earnest.

That’s when he _snapped_.

With his teeth grating, his hands flew to her hips, grinding her down against the hard bulge under his sleeping pants.

”Fuck Rey, do you know what you do to me,” he growled. 

She felt pleasure soar through her as he angled himself against her knickers, her night gown riding up her thighs.

“Please Ben…Please…” she whimpered.

He looked like a man undone, moving her night gown farther up to expose her matching knickers, revealing her drenched core through the silk material. 

He lifted her hips up, her legs spreading wider in his lap. He ran his thumb across the wet fabric and Rey keened with need. She tilted her back so her lower half moved even closer, her wavy hair now hanging past his knees. He was looking at her core in reverence. 

” _Fuck_ ,” he snarled. “Your so wet for me Rey.”

She felt a pressure like she never felt before as he ran his thumb along the fabric again. She was on _fire_ , his giant hand gripping her waist tightly as if she was going to disappear. 

She let her shoulder straps to her night gown fall down, revealing her aching breasts to his greedy eyes.

” _Mine_ ” he growled, latching his mouth to her exposed breast.

Rey cried out in bliss as she pushed towards him, feeling her knickers drag down his abdomen. She could feel his abdominal muscles clench. 

He pulled his mouth back, and lightly flicked his tongue against her other nipple as she cried out, “Oh please, please!”

She felt her wetness seeping onto his pants but she had no mind to it. All she wanted was to quench this ache that was building within her.

She tipped her chest towards his mouth again, as she begged him for more.

”I know what you need Rey – _fuck_ , look at your sweet pink tits,” he rumbled as he pinched her nipple in earnest. 

Rey began panting, pleasure shooting down her spine. Her clit was swollen from bumping against his hardness. 

He moved one hand to support her back and lowered her even further, his other hand guiding her hip down to grind against the large stiffness in his pants. She clung to his thighs as he thrust up into her. 

”Ride me Rey. That’s it sweetheart – “

She let her head fall back, her body tensing for release.

” _Do it_ ," he snarled. “Come for me Rey. Come on my lap. I want to _see_ it -"

She heard him groan as she felt herself cresting. His thumb came back to her silk knickers as she gasped, the pleasure breaking in waves. She cried out as her core clenched down on nothing, fluttering again and again against his thumb. 

As she finally started to come down, she saw his eyes fixed to her soaked knickers, muttering filthy words as she continued to flutter against his thumb.

He was breathing hard as his head tilted back against the chair. He moved his hand up her covered stomach in reverence to cup her breast. Running his hand lovingly across her taunt nipple, Rey felt herself clench down on nothing one more time. She felt a satisfaction she had never felt before, but an emptiness still persisted at her core.

His head moved forward and he buried it between her breasts, trying to catch his breath.

"What did I do to deserve you," he whispered.

Laying her head on the top of his, she began running her fingers through his soft hair. It was then that she noticed a wetness that wasn't her own seeping through his pants. She didn't even bother to analyze it further as she felt herself becoming drowsy. He seemed to notice this, as he adjusted her body so that her head was tucked under his chin. Her sensitive nipples brushed against his bare chest as she breathed in a mouth-watering musk. Slowly, her eyes closed, and with it, her awareness, as she fell into a deep sleep. 

-

Rey woke up feeling sated and refreshed. She moved the curtains aside as she climbed out the bed, looking towards the nearest window. Snow flakes were falling and a snow caped mountain could be seen off in the distance. She looked around with Christmas cheer, excited that morning had arrived. Looking for her trunk, she finally processed her surroundings and _froze_.

This _wasn't_ her room.

Worn Falmouth Falcon posters were stuck to the wall. The sheets she just left were a silky black, and the other side of the bed looked slept on. A book on Vampires lay on the nightstand, and a large pair of boots were neatly arranged next to a loveseat that graced the foot of the bed. A dying fire sat in front of a large lounge chair. An empty glass sitting on the stand next to it.

Looking at the dying fire made the previous night come rushing back.

She never felt anything more all consuming as she did last night in Ben's lap. Her face heated at the wanton noises she knew she had made, but just the thought of Ben's strong thighs made her want to do it all over again. It had only been hours later, but she was already wondering what it would be like if Ben had moved her knickers aside and licked her _there_ as well. She already felt herself growing damp just at the thought.

Looking back at the other side of the bed, she wondered where he was. It was still early enough for them to repeat last night, so she waited a few more minutes hoping he would show. Maybe she would ask for a Christmas present that involved herself licking his body? That sounded lovely. 

After sitting on the bed a while, it appeared he wasn't returning anytime soon. With a sigh, she grabbed her night robe from the ground. She swung it over her gown and slipped out the door. The early morning light danced in the hallway as she found herself lucky enough not to run into another soul. 

Once in her room, she changed into pants and her favorite Christmas jumper and headed down to the first floor of the manor. She went to the east wing of the house to where Poe told her the Christmas tree was. 

She scanned the room looking for dark locks only to find it almost empty. She spotted Leia in front of the fireplace, attempting to kindle the fire with her wand.

"Rey, Happy Christmas!" she smiled warmly. "The boys are out gathering firewood. Han _insists_ on doing it the muggle way."

Leia patted the seat next to her and Rey flopped down.

"We will open presents when they get back. I promise. But tell me Rey, have you ever braided you hair?" she said curiously.

Rey shook her head, explaining to Leia a little bit about her time at Hogwarts. Having Poe circling her all the time made it hard for female company to teach her the basics that she clearly missed out on in her younger years.

"It's never too late to learn. Here let me!" she said happily.

Rey had never felt more adored as Leia began parting her long wavy hair.

"Here in Alderaan, we have an old tradition of braiding. You see, different types of braids mean different things. It's outdated really, but I did always wish I had a daughter for it. Ben didn't like it much when I attempted it on him," she said slyly.

Rey giggled, imagining a small Ben being putt out and Leia berating him for not sitting still. 

She continued to feel a warmth over her as Leia twisted her hair with her hands, and wondered if her mother had done something like this for her.

"All done! You look stunning Rey!"

Rey got up to look in the mirror that hung above the fireplace. She had one long braid running down her back like Leia's, except for another small braid, that fell in front of her face and was pinned back to the longer braid.

As she ogled the braid in happiness, a large body appeared in the mirror behind her. Swiveling around, she saw Ben looking at her braid in awe. Leia smirked and left the room to go prepare breakfast.

Han walked in, cursing the crups that were circling his feet, while carrying some firewood. He added the wood to the fire and turned to Ben.

But Ben was still staring in wonder.

"Looks like the princess approves kid," said Han, slapping Ben on the back and making his way over to Poe who was attempting to make some sort of eggnog by the Christmas tree.

"Ben," she said fondly. "You left early, I wanted to do what we did last night again."

Ben looked like someone had bashed him over the head as Poe caught wind of her words and swiveled around in horror.

"Present time!" said Leia with trays of breakfast floating behind her.

They attempted to eat breakfast as they opened up their Christmas presents under the tree.

Rey received a book from Finn called _Wizard Chess for Fools_. Poe started cackling as Rey contemplated on throwing the book into the fireplace.

Poe got her a new Hufflepuff scarf. She threw her arms around him in thank you only to hear Ben growl behind them. She wondered if he had just received a joke gift like Finn's. 

Maz and Chewie got her another Daisyroot draught, and Rey couldn't help herself from wondering if Maz was actually talented in Divination.

Much to her surprise, she also received a gift from Leia and Han. It was a small, everlasting rose. She thanked them profusely while Han mentioned it was his idea. Something about a muggle beauty and some type of beast. Ben shot Han a glare.

Finally, she opened a small package that was clearly from Ben. Inside was a beautiful pendant necklace with a sapphire diamond at it's center. He told her he would put it on her later, looking at Poe and Leia who were clearly snooping. He explained there was more to the pendant that meets the eye. She did still kiss him in thank you, with enough enthusiasm to leave him winded. 

Ben had already put on Rey's gift. The knitted Jumper with a giant 'B' that was slightly tight on him and stretching across his chest.

Before Rey could apologize for her wild guess at his chest size, Han pulled Ben to the outside shed to install Ben's gift that was for one of his motorcycles. Not before making Rey promise to help tune up 'the old beauty'.

That left Leia, Rey and Poe to share in some eggnog. They chatted about the Ministry for a while, until Leia changed the subject drastically.

"So tell me Rey," said Leia eagerly. "Do you like Children?"

She heard Poe choke on his eggnog.

"Oh, yes! Iove children. It's why I - Poe!"

Poe quickly grabbed her hand shouting, "Were going to make a snowman!" and led her out the door in haste. Rey was able to pass by Ben near the shed as they headed farther out back, finding a soft look about his face as he smiled at her. She beamed back. 


	11. Christmas III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I had a nice extended vacation, but I am back!

Building a snowman ended up turning into an all-out snowball war between Poe and Rey. They both came back to the manor soaked, with Leia scolding Poe.

“Look at you two! Get up stairs and get changed _now_ ,” said Leia in a huff. “We can’t have are only Healer getting sick – Now go!” 

“Hey what about _me_ ,” whined Poe. 

“Dear, go ahead and get warm. We have a few hours before dinner,” said Leia, patting Rey’s cheek and ignoring Poe.

Rey trotted up the three flights of stairs, her socks squishing with every step. Poe broke off saying he had to go ‘check something’, but she noticed him slipping out to the west wing with a broom in hand.

Once inside her room, Rey began stripping off her wet clothes, her skin shivering to the open air. She went and filled the bathtub with hot water and soap, creating a soothing bubble bath with steam slowly permeating around the tub. She slowly sunk in, the hot water soothing her, and the steam from the heat glazing over her skin. 

She was lying in the hot water, trying not to doze off, when she heard a quiet knock on the door to her rooms.

“Who is it?” she said in a sing-song voice.

“Ben,” the deep voice replied.

Rey’s heart immediately started beating faster. Feeling bold she replied, ‘come in’ and she heard the door open and close.

She heard him walk a few paces and then abruptly stop.

“Rey,” he growled. “Are you trying to send me to an early grave?”

She realized he had a clear view of her, as she had left the bathroom door wide opened.

“Don’t be so dramatic professor. What did you need?” she said happily, popping a few bubbles with her fingers.

He was quiet for some time. She couldn’t see him as her back was facing towards the door, but she was dying to see his expression. She ached for him to look at her like he did last night. Hungry and wanting.

After a moment, she heard his footsteps come closer, until she felt his large shadow beat down on her. She heard him sink to his knees behind the tub, directly behind her head. A familiar musk, with a hint of cigar smoke hit her nose and made her squirm in the tub.

A large hand snaked its way along the back of her neck, and around the front to cup her jaw. He moved her jaw to the side, and before Rey had a chance to say anything, he crashed his mouth to hers in a hot, open mouthed kissed.

The water sloshed as she gripped his hair for balance. She didn’t even have a chance to tentatively touch her tongue to his, as he plundered her mouth with such want that it took her breath away. Even with the water surrounding her, she felt that familiar slick building between her thighs.

But he pulled away suddenly, her mouth still chasing after his. He was trying to catch his breath and his neck muscles were taunt, like he was restraining himself.

“Rey, I wanted to show you the necklace,” he said deeply. “But you always get me…off topic.”

He lifted his hand up, and the necklace that was currently sitting on her nightstand flew into his hand.

He had done it without his wand.

Ben seemed to notice that _she_ noticed that fact, because he now had a cocky smirk across his face.

“This necklace is said to have properties like the Patronus Charm. I’ve been told it ward’s off dark magic.” He slowly clipped it around her neck, the stone dropping and disappearing under the bubbles to fall between the valley of her breasts.

“Although, I’m questioning its ability, because it hasn’t warded off _me_ ,” he purred.

“Ben its beautiful, where did you get such a thing?” She looked down at the necklace in awe. The need to kiss him again was tenfold. 

“Luke gave it to me,” he explained. “He told me he acquired it by a family friend long ago – he was the one who gave me the idea to give it to you.”

She was just about to ask him to join her in the tub when Ben’s watch began to glow.

“Minster Organa beckons me to help her as a slave in the kitchen,” he said with a dramatic sigh. He stood up, bowing once. “Miss Niima,” he crooned.

He spun on his heel, robes billowing behind him. Almost past the door, he flicked his wrist and suddenly – the bubbles that covered Rey’s body began popping.

“Ben!”

He gave her a quick wolfish grin and then he was gone.

-

An hour later, Rey entered the east wing of the house and came upon Han and Leia having some sort of row.

“You – idiot – man,” said Leia brandishing her wooden spoon at him. “How many times have I told you _no smoking_. I don’t want to _see_ a cigar.”

“But Leia,” Han whined. “We aren’t muggles – this stuff doesn’t effect us –“

“I – don’t – _care_ –“ 

Rey slowly backed out the room, muffling her laughter.

She went in search of Poe, assuming he was done sneaking away to fly - clearly not wanting to risk Leia’s wrath. She went walking through the hallway that connected the east and west wing, glancing out the large window that looked over the grounds. The snow had stopped falling, with the sun peaking out behind some clouds. It was there that she spotted Poe with –

“Ben!” Rey said excitedly.

Ben and Poe were both on there brooms in the air. Poe looked to be dodging a bludger Ben hit at him. Rey had a hard time looking away from Bens large biceps, but she was happy the both of them were finally getting along.

She watched just then as Poe gave Ben the finger. Sighing, she was at least placated that they were interacting together. 

Watching Ben some more, she unconsciously reached for her necklace, wrapping her hand around the stone -

A sharp pain tore through her head.

-

_”I’ve found you,” cackled a sinister voice. It was a figure draped in such a robe that his face was comply hidden from view. “You think you can hide from _me_. You fool’s!”_

_”Run Rey! We must hurry –“_

_”You _dare_ steal from Lord Palpatine. You are not worthy of that wand!"_

_”Rey, I love you so much. But I must do this for your own good. He must _never_ find you.” _

__"SHE -WILL -BE- MINE!"_ _

_-_

__

__

The first thing Rey noticed was that their was a cool towel draped across her forehead. The second were the raised voices.

“I’ll kill you Luke! I swear – where did you get that necklace! You said it was to protect her – Rey!”

Ben went running to her side as she slowly attempted to lift her head. She was laying across the lounge chair with a blanket draped over her. Han was sitting across from her and gave her a look that said ‘here we are again’.

”Rey!" said Ben dropping down next to her, worry marring his striking face. “Luke and Amylin found you on the ground right after they arrived. Can you tell us what happened?”

That's when Rey noticed Poe and Leia, looking at her in various states of concern. And, Professor Skywalker and Holdo were next to them exchanging dark looks with each other. 

Rey recounted everything she could remember, trying to tame her shaking hands. After she finished, she felt her body relax some. Luke looked contemplative and Ben’s face turned pale.

"How are you feeling? _Don't_ say 'fine'," Ben demanded, his eyes darting all over her. Concern was rolling off of him in waves.

Rey felt her stomach growl. "I am hungry," she smiled, trying to assure Ben.

Leia clapped her hands. "Let's eat then! Ben, you can worry about it later," her tone final.

Ben scanned her down one last time as Rey sat up, the blanket falling down with her movement. He grasped her shoulders close to his body and picked Rey up off the lounge, setting her down gently.

"Come, let's eat."

Rey grabbed his hand, and Ben led her to the dinning room.

-

Dinner was a lively affair. Ben kept shooting her worrying glances and glares at Luke, but Poe provided as a great distraction. Poe boasted about how he got past Ben's bludger 5 times, while Ben snidely remarked how he didn't the other 30 times.

After dinner was finished, the group headed over to the fire place indulging in some mulled wine, while Ben went to the cellar to see the selection of whiskey Han had acquired over the past year. 

Han recounted the time he first met Luke, describing a bubbly 20 year-old trailing along with the old Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Kenobi. Han was just describing the dingy wizard dive bar he frequented when it happened.

It started with the floor shaking. Rey almost losing her balance and toppling over. Before she even had a chance to process what in world was happening, the walls began to shake as well.

Rey saw Luke and Leia look at each other and say a name at the same time.

"Ben."

They both began running out the wing with the rest of the party trailing behind them. Luke reached a small wooden door and flung it opened with his wand. Rey tried to keep her balance as she descended a narrow spiral brick stair case trailing a frantic Luke. The low light and the manor shaking causing her to stumble against the brick walls a few times.

Rey reached the bottom of the staircase and was only able to take in a few wine barrels when she gasped, halting in her tracks. The scene before her didn't feel real.

There was Ben, his large hands covering his face. He was on his knees leaning over what appeared to be a body. His frame was shuddering and sobbing in agony.

Luke ran to his side placing his hand on Ben's shoulder. It was then that Rey discovered who the body belonged to.

Before Ben, sprawled out on the ground, was _herself_. She was laying on her side and her eyes were open and blank. There was a wound on the side of her neck, with fresh blood surrounding it.

As Luke moved closer to Ben, her dead body began to warp and change.

A large figure in all black appeared before Luke. He had a black mask on obscuring his face, but his breathing was labored. The figure spoke.

_"Join me son, and together we can bring your mother back."_

Luke was stoic. He threw up his wand and shouted "Riddikulus!"

Flowers began sprouting out of the mask the man wore. With one more flourish of his wand, Luke sent the figure flying back into an open wine barrel, the barrel top closing once the figure was out of sight.

But the manor still shook. Ben was still kneeled, hands covering his face in agony.


End file.
